


Методы выживания

by Lalayt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, M/M, Mystical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: После падения хеликарриеров Рамлоу и Роллинз пытаются сбежать. Решаясь скрыться в лесах штата Колорадо, они и не подозревают, что привлекли внимание существа, обитавшего здесь много лет.Предупреждение: это старбакс, даже если все указывает на другое =)
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1.**

В это время года здесь часто идут дожди. Лес делается мокрым, скользким и ступать по толстому слою опавшей и уже начавшей гнить листвы нужно осторожно. Впрочем, осторожность – второе имя Рамлоу и, кажется, так будет в следующие лет десять. Как минимум. Тропа хорошо ему знакома, но он все равно идет аккуратно и внимательно осматривает каждый метр. Будь рядом Роллинз, он бы только насмешливо фыркнул и напомнил, что они больше не в Ираке, и что никому на хрен не нужно ставить растяжки в сраном лесу в Колорадо. А еще сказал бы, что на таком гнилье уже были бы заметны следы. Рамлоу это и сам отлично знает, но всматриваться в тропинку продолжает. Джека здесь нет, а ему самому так спокойнее.

Дождь идет все сильнее и деревья стряхивают холодные капли прямо Броку за шиворот. Ему очень хочется поежиться, но руки оттягивают два туго набитых рюкзака. Третий, на спине, заставляет сгибаться под тяжестью и очень хочется остановиться, сделать пару глубоких вдохов, но Рамлоу упорно шагает вперед, зная, что если сейчас остановится, то не найдет в себе сил идти. А ему нужно. Нужно уйти как можно дальше, спрятаться, залечь на дно и не отсвечивать до следующей недели, когда должен появиться Джек. Надо просто продержаться.

Автомат соскальзывает с плеча задевает дулом свежий шрам на подбородке и Брок шипит, скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, и на миг прикрывает глаза. Его мгновенно ведет, в голове мутится и хочется лечь прямо тут, на тропинке, свернуться в клубок и спать, спать.

\- Да сейчас, - хрипит он вслух, пытается поправить оружие, но ничего не получается.

Автомат продолжает сползать, ощутимо бьет по колену и вот-вот коснется листвы. Рамлоу скрипит зубами и вздергивает руку с рюкзаком выше, мышцы протестующе ноют, но он не обращает на них внимания. Плевать. Осталось совсем немного. Скоро он сможет немного отдохнуть.

Рамлоу всегда нравилось в Колорадо. Густые непроходимые леса, много воды, горы, но самое главное, затеряться здесь не стоило ни малейшего труда. Спутниковая связь, конечно, работала, но отключи телефон, достань из него батарею и зайди за ближайшее дерево, и все, ты невидимка. А это именно то, что сейчас и было нужно Броку. Хелликариеры были разрушены, ГИДРе отсекли голову и, хотя Рамлоу ни капли не сомневался, что ее время еще придет, сейчас речь шла о том, чтобы выжить и не быть схваченным бывшими коллегами по ЩИТу. Если подобное случится, следующие двадцать пять (если не сто двадцать пять) лет в секретной тюрьме ему будут обеспечены буквально по щелку пальцев.

Хорошо еще, что, когда началась вся эта заваруха в стране не было Роллинза. Рамлоу поспел к зданию Трискелиона ровно в тот момент, когда в него медленно и торжественно врезался один из хелликариеров, так что оставалось лишь развернуться и бежать подальше, и побыстрее, пока его не заметили. Насчет «не заметили» Брок, впрочем, не слишком обольщался. Отступая, он наткнулся на кое-кого из обслуги ЩИТа и эти идиоты, естественно, решили выслужиться, задержав опасного предателя. Сколько их осталось в живых Рамлоу считать не стал, тем более, что ему тоже досталось. Как бы ни была хороша его подготовка, трудновато устоять, когда на тебя нападают впятером.

В общем, хотя ему и удалось сбежать, на камерах он явно засветился. Было ясно и то, что он ранен, а значит по его следу пойдут и не стоило тешить себя надеждой, что не отыщут. На такой подарок Брок даже не рассчитывал, он только надеялся, что ему удастся продержаться, пока Роллинз, которому он сразу же сообщил о провале, не появится на точке, которую они определили для отступления очень давно, когда все еще только начиналось. Не то чтобы они не верили в то, что ГИДРа может победить, просто предпочитали быть во всеоружии, так, на всякий случай.

Рамлоу сделал еще несколько шагов, споткнулся и плотнее сжал губы, чтобы не выругаться вслух. Нечего тратить воздух и силы, иначе он тут и ляжет. Нужно потерпеть, осталось всего каких-то тысячу триста сорок пять шагов до лагеря. Черт подери, какие они с Роллинзом предусмотрительные умницы! Как хорошо, что не забили на свой запасной план и раз в год, прикрываясь отпуском и рыбалкой, проверяли все ли здесь в порядке, пополняли припасы, проверяли оружие, даже чинили как-то раз крышу ветхого домишки, который, в случае чего, должен был стать им убежищем.

Они обнаружили его совершенно случайно, подчищая после печально известных событий в Ороре. Забрались в эту глушь, потому что Роллинзу очень уж хотелось посмотреть на руины Кристал-Милл, а Рамлоу было наплевать, где ставить палатку и дрыхнуть. Впрочем, места оказались настолько красивыми, что о сне он скоро позабыл и с удовольствием, которого сам от себя не ожидал, бродил по лесу, вдыхал по-настоящему свежий воздух и даже половил рыбу ниже по течению, в бурной реке. Форель оказалась очень вкусной.

Тогда и отыскался домик. Возможно, здесь жил какой-то лесник или что-то в таком духе. Сколько они не пытались отыскать хоть что-то, но так и не смогли, а значит, дом вполне подходил для лежки. Вот теперь так и будет, пусть и только для одного Рамлоу. Джек должен появиться на следующей неделе, с новыми документами, вычистив все их заначки, и после этого они отправятся куда-нибудь в жаркую-жаркую страну, где уродский дождь идет не чаще чем раз в сто лет. Да, вот именно об этом Рамлоу и собирался мечтать оставшиеся да встречи дни.

«Это если Джек не решит, что в жаркую страну ему выгоднее отправиться одному», - шепнул внутренний голос и Рамлоу скрипнул зубами.

Ну только сомнений в партнере ему в этой глуши не хватало. Роллинз придет. У него нет ни единой причины не возвращаться.

«Ну, кроме той, что ты давненько уже ему не даешь», - хмыкнул снова внутренний голос и Рамлоу невольно захихикал, но тут же заставил себя заткнуться. Вот кто о чем, а он, даже раненый и уставший до невменяемости, о ебле. Точно, пора хорошенько выспаться. Сколько он уже нормально не спал? Трое суток, кажется, так что и не удивительно, что всякая херня в голове крутится. Вот сейчас, через пятьсот шестьдесят два шага появится домик и можно будет выдохнуть, покемарить часа четыре, а потом выйти и проверить периметр. Нежданные гости были нужны Рамлоу меньше всего. Он ждет только Джека.

Послышавшийся откуда-то справа тонкий высокий свист не сразу пробился через плотную вату облепившую усталое сознание. В нем не было ничего особенного, наверное, какая-то пичуга. Вот только тело Рамлоу, кажется, так не считало, потому что по спине мгновенно заструилась холодная влага и это, совершенно точно, был не пот. Выброс адреналина оказался настолько сильным, что оставшиеся несколько сотен шагов Брок проделал настолько быстро, что даже их не заметил.

\- И что это, на хрен, такое было? – спросил он сам себя, сбрасывая рюкзаки на деревянное крыльцо и, подхватив автомат, развернулся к лесу, одновременно снимая оружие с предохранителя.

Лес стоял тихий и невинный, только продолжали шлепать по листьям и грязи крупные дождевые капли. Если бы не этот негромкий шорох было бы совсем тихо и Брок, поводя затекшими плечами, вдруг очень сильно пожалел, что оказался здесь, да еще и один. Пожалуй, им с Джеком стоило выбрать для лежки какое-нибудь другое место.

Впрочем, он тут же встряхнулся.

\- Да что за хуйня? – громко спросил он, опуская оружие. – Нервишки пошаливают? Выспаться надо, вот и все. Выспаться, пожрать хорошенько и ждать.

Подхватив вещи и поморщившись от оставшихся на светлом дереве мокрых следов, Рамлоу дернул на себя дверь, и та без скрипа отворилась. Через секунду лес и то, что могло там водиться, осталось за крепким засовом.

Заставляя себя двигаться из самых последних сил, Рамлоу проковылял к камину, открыл дымоход и, ругаясь про себя, принялся разводить огонь. Нужно было хорошенько протопить дом, пока все тут окончательно не отсырело. Дожди, мать их. Как-то очень рано в этом году. Брок оперся о стену и тяжело выдохнул. Хорошо еще, что с прошлого раза в доме остался бездымный уголь и несколько толстых поленьев, не нужно будет спускаться вниз, в подвал, чего он точно уже сделать бы не смог и пришлось бы спать в холоде. Завтра, когда хорошенько отдохнет, нужно будет прошерстить запасы еды, проверить, достаточно ли осталось в подвале дров, иначе придется идти в лес, а этого Рамлоу не хотелось.

Что же там такое водится и как бы предупредить Джека, чтобы был осторожен? Брок передернул плечами, на мгновение задумался, может это его уже нашли, но тут же отбросил эту мысль. Если бы это был ЩИТ, ему бы никто не позволил вот так вольготно расположиться в доме, а уже волокли бы к джету. Это при условии, что вообще есть приказ брать его живым, после всего случившегося-то. Нет, тут что-то другое. Но что?

\- Да ничего, блин, - сам себе ответил Брок. – Это просто лес, а я устал, вот и мерещится всякое. Надо выспаться.

Огонь неохотно разгорелся, поедая полено, и Брок машинально протянул к нему руки, и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом. Сейчас бы еще не помешало хорошенько вымыться, но это тоже завтра. Потерпит. Сон куда важнее. Еще немного и он уже просто не сможет нормально функционировать.

Покачнувшись, Брок едва не влетел головой в камин, но успел отодвинуться и выругался в голос. Безмозглый идиот! Вот только ожогов в добавок к уже имеющимся ранам ему не хватало.

\- Так, все, спать.

Проверив, что огню хватит пищи на следующие несколько часов, Рамлоу стащил с плеч промокшую куртку, разулся и аккуратно разложил вещи на начавшем нагреваться полу. Высохнут к тому времени, как он проснется. Кровать стояла далековато от камина, но зато на ней лежала целая стопка теплых одеял. Кто это из них оказался таким предусмотрительным, он сам или Роллинз? Брок не помнил.

Шатаясь и спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, он добрался до постели, расправил одеяла и, наконец-то лег. Он даже не успел издать вздох облегчения, перед тем, как провалиться в сон.

Следующий день Брок, как и собирался, потратил на то, чтобы понять, как обстоят дела с продуктами и вооружением. В принципе, все было в порядке – консервами он был обеспечен до Второго пришествия (если конечно не заработает язву, поедая одну фасоль в томате), а оружия хватило бы на то, чтобы отбиться от небольшой армии. Были даже гранаты, но Рамлоу пообещал себе, что не будет их использовать и уверенно закрыл ящик. Зачем, интересно, Роллинз вообще их сюда притащил? Рыбу глушить?

На инвентаризацию ушло примерно полдня и выбравшись из подвала Брок решил, что до наступления темноты было бы неплохо пополнить запас дров. Он хотел хорошенько вымыться, а на это уйдет немало топлива. К тому же, мало ли, вдруг дождь опять зарядит. В унылую серость не захочешь и носа на улицу высунуть, так что было бы здорово, если бы для этого не было ни малейшей причины.

Проверив быстро ли вынимается из кобуры любимый глок, Рамлоу накинул куртку и вышел из дома. Сегодня погода радовала – небо было чистым, синим, словно бы до скрипа отмытым, деревья стояли ровными рядами и выглядели абсолютно мирно, даже уютно. Где-то в отдалении перекрикивались птицы, шумела неподалеку река и на какой-то миг Рамлоу подумал, что, пожалуй, готов провести здесь куда больше времени, чем запланировано. Возможно, здесь он сможет полностью избавиться от бессонницы, вон, как хорошо спал этой ночью, ни разу не проснулся. Может быть, конечно, от почти запредельной усталости, он-то, в конце концов, и близко не суперсолдат, как Зимний или Кэп.

При мысли о бывшем оружии и бывшем – мог ли Брок назвать Кэпа другом? Ну, по крайней мере, работалось им вместе неплохо – пусть будет коллеге, Рамлоу скривился, точно от зубной боли. Ну вот какого черта все так вышло? С другой стороны, разве он не предполагал, что подобное может произойти? Разве не поэтому они с Роллинзом потратили столько времени, чтобы подготовить эту лежку? Кэп предательства не прощает и на все сто ясно, что он будет его искать, но, может быть, у них есть время, пока он занимается своим любимым Барнсом.

Рамлоу протяжно вздохнул, чувствуя какую-то смутную неловкость и стыд, шевелящийся где-то очень глубоко внутри. Хотя, чего ему стыдиться-то? Он, между прочим, делал свою работу и делал ее хорошо. Да, не для ЩИТа, а для ГИДРы, но тут уж кто кому присягу приносил. А Зимнего он лично ни разу не пытал. Приводил в чувство – бывало, но никогда не мучил, никогда не пользовался своей над ним властью, хотя и мог бы. Он хорошо помнил досье Солдата и то, что с ним делали предыдущие хэдлайнеры, и, как бы глупо это не звучало, не хотел уподобляться. Зимний – легендарное оружие и причинять ему вред или боль, это как высококлассным микроскопом забивать гвозди. Можно, конечно, но тупо и бессмысленно.

\- Кэп, конечно, оценит мою заботливость, - саркастически проговорил Рамлоу себе под нос и тут же заставил себя встряхнуться. На нем висит служба в ГИДРе и предательство ЩИТа. То, что он не рассказал Роджерсу про Барнса добавляет к этому преступлению не так уж много. По крайней мере, в суде, если он не дай бог там окажется, личные интересы Кэпа не будут играть никакой роли.

«Ага-ага, утешай себя», - хмыкнул внутренний голос и Рамлоу, недовольно рыкнув, мотнул головой.

\- Так, пора заняться делом. Пофантазировать можно будет и попозже.

Собирая дрова и хворост, Рамлоу старательно следил, чтобы не удаляться далеко от дома, и то и дело выпрямлялся, смотрел в его сторону, и еще на небо, чтобы не пропустить мгновение, когда начнется дождь. Места тут в этом отношении были абсолютно непредсказуемые. Он хорошо помнил, как ливень, начавшийся в тот самый момент, когда он стоял по колено в воде и удил рыбу, едва не смыл его в реку. Хорошо еще удалось ухватиться за корень какого-то гребаного куста и вытащить себя из воды, иначе вынырнул бы его труп где-нибудь у Гранд-Джанкшн, а так только промок, как собака и перемазался. Ну и ржал над ним Роллинз, когда он добрался до дома. Правда, и отогрел потом на славу.

Рамлоу поймал себя на том, что улыбается и коротко хмыкнул. Расслабляться нельзя, он тут не на отдыхе, а прячется и нужно было настороже. Хотя, и черт подери, Брок не собирался лгать в этом хотя бы самом себе, он многое бы отдал, чтобы Джек сейчас был рядом. Он… Ну да, он скучал.

Ни один из них не помнил, как все началось. Просто как-то раз, напившись после очередной операции, они проснулись в одной постели и еще пару дней Роллинз ходил слегка в раскоряку, а потом отомстил Рамлоу тем же. Они не говорили о своих отношениях и прочей ерунде, не ходили вместе в магазин и не выбирали шторку в душ, просто то один, то другой заваливались в гости с бутылкой (поначалу, а потом и этот предлог стал не нужен) и долго, часами трахались, и обоим это нравилось. Так что да, было бы совсем неплохо, если бы Джек сейчас был рядом.

\- И кто тогда вытаскивал бы отсюда наши задницы? – спросил сам себя Рамлоу и, в очередной раз выпрямившись, вдруг застыл.

Затылку стало холодно. Так холодно, словно кто-то смотрел на него через прицел. О, Брок хорошо знал это ощущение – еще мгновение и раздастся выстрел, и он уже ничего не успевает сделать, даже дернуться в сторону, так и помрет с этими проклятыми дровами в руках. Но секунда шла за секундой, а ничего не происходило. Взгляд чужака не стал слабее, не исчез, но выстрела все не было. Он с ним играет? У него приказ взять живым? Но не может же он не понимать, что даже раненый, командир СТРАЙКа так просто не сдастся? Почему, почему он ничего не предпринимает?

В этот миг, точно совпав с мыслями Рамлоу рядом послышался тонкий свист. Совсем близко, будто бы за соседним кустом. Достаточно было сделать шаг, заглянуть, разобраться.

«Стой, - вдруг сам себе приказал Брок, - этого делать нельзя. Стой и не двигайся».

Свист повторился. Такой же тонкий, но уже более нетерпеливый, он шел из-за деревьев за спиной. Но как наблюдатель может так быстро и бесшумно перемещаться? Он не один? Но сколько их и где они прячутся, почему не нападают?

Под хор роящихся в голове вопросов Рамлоу принялся отступать в сторону дома. Он все думал, что надо бы вытащить оружие, но почему-то все никак не получалось. Наконец, он сообразил, то ему мешают чертовы дрова и с шумом уронил их на землю, и выхватил оружие. Свист, страшный и насмешливый, тут же раздался точно над головой и Брок не выдержал, бросился бежать. Так быстро он не бегал, наверное, со времен учебки, когда сержант, глумливо улыбаясь, спустил на них, салаг, пару доберманов. Хотя, что-то подсказывало Рамлоу, что сейчас он, наверное, бежит еще быстрее. По крайней мере, домик словно бы прыгнул ему навстречу и, запираясь на засов, Брок слышал собственное сбитое, со всхлипами, дыхание и никак не мог успокоиться.

\- Нужно подумать, - сказал он себе чуть позже, сидя в углу и наставив на дверь пистолет. – Я веду себя глупо.

Вот только опускать оружие совсем не хотелось. Единственной уступкой, которую Рамлоу себе позволил, это положить глок на колени.

Почему они с Роллинзом не проверили, водится ли в здешних лесах то-то кроме оленей? Почему были так беспечны? И, самое главное, что ему со всем этим делать теперь, как выбираться?

Рамлоу был далеко не глуп и прекрасно понял, что именно с ним случилось. На него охотились. Неторопливо и со вкусом, растягивая удовольствие. Как он сам стал бы охотиться на крупного зверя.

\- В отличие от зверя я умею думать, - сам себе возразил Брок и тут же понял, что в его ситуации это может и не помочь. Просто потому, что при первом же звуке, издаваемом невидимым охотником, по спине у него начинал струиться холодный пот, а колени подкашивались. И это у него! А ведь он ни капли не боялся даже в гуще боя, только чувствовал азарт. Сейчас же ему было невыразимо страшно.

И все же, он сумел взять себя в руки. Не дело это сидеть и ждать, скорчившись углу. К тому же, как бы не хотелось спрятаться, все равно не выйдет, ведь через несколько дней ему нужно будет добраться до точки, где они договорились встретиться с Роллинзом. И как идти, если будет трястись от ужаса?

«И как же я пойду, когда на меня открыта охота? – спросил сам себя Брок и тут же фыркнул. – Можно подумать в первый раз».

Эта мысль придала ему сил и, радуясь, что никто не был свидетелем его срыву, Рамлоу, наконец, поднялся на ноги. Глок, впрочем, он все равно заткнул за пояс и оправдываться не собирался. Даже перед собой. Что если тот или те, кто подкараулили его в лесу решатся напасть на дом? Брок быстро прикинул свои шансы и окончательно успокоился. Выкурить его отсюда будет не так просто, даже если они вломятся внутрь через дубовую дверь. В подвале достаточно еды и оружия, чтобы продержаться, пока… Пока что? Придет ли Роллинз его спасать, если он вдруг не явится на точку вовремя? Думать об этом не хотелось и Рамлоу, хмурясь, потер лоб, чувствуя, что что-то упускает из виду, но не понимая пока, что.

\- Ладно, - пробормотал он вслух и вздохнул. – Будем считать, что просто во время моего отпуска неожиданно начались боевые действия и вести себя надо соответственно.

Камин исправно грел комнату, воды в бочке на крыльце было предостаточно, так что Рамлоу отыскал в подвале большой подвесной котел, наполнил его и подвесил над огнем, собираясь хорошенько отмыться. Ванной комнаты тут, конечно, не было, но зато было большое деревянное корыто, которое он быстро выволок на середину комнаты. Пары котлов как раз хватит, чтобы наполнить его почти до верха. Оставалась только одна небольшая проблема – дрова. То, что он собрал, было разбросано по всему двору и частично по лесу, и возвращаться туда Броку очень сильно не хотелось, но, кажется, придется, если он не хочет провести ночь трясясь от холода. Есть, конечно, уголь, но огонь сжирает его ой как охотно.

Брок постоял, кусая губы и раскачиваясь на носках, а потом вдруг встрепенулся. Как он мог забыть? Ведь они с Роллинзом оборудовали у реки, в отдалении от обрыва, навес и там должен быть большой запас дров. Да, возможно они отсырели, но они все-таки есть и нужно было сразу проверить, а не шарахаться по лесу, пугаясь каких-то призраков. Нда, длительный недосып заставляет упускать из виду важные детали.

Чувствуя, как сразу улучшилось настроение, Рамлоу снова вышел из домика и направился к реке. В этом месте она была не слишком бурной, по крайней мере не такой, как у Кристал Милл, но брызги разбивающейся о камни воды все равно долетали наверх. Брок двигался осторожно, оглядывался по сторонам и держал наготове пистолет, но вокруг все было спокойно, и он, в конце концов, расслабился. С дровами тоже все было в порядке. Ветра не сорвали плотный брезент, дождь вымочил дрова ли слегка и в глубину влага не добралась. Отлично! Теперь он обеспечен топливом надолго. Единственное, что обеспокоило Рамлоу, так то, что в тех пор, как они поставили в этом месте навес, обрыв подобрался совсем близко. Видать, река поработала. Нужно будет потрудиться и перетащить поленницу хотя бы на террасу, пригодится.

«Ты что, тут зимовать собрался? – сам себя спросил Рамлоу и сам же себе ответил. – Это на всякий непредвиденный случай».

Никакой непредвиденности ему, конечно, не хотелось, но предусмотреть нужно если не все, то по максимуму.

Аккуратно шагнув вперед, Брок чуть наклонился вперед и, прищурившись, вгляделся вниз. Из глинистого склона торчали корявые коричневые корни, внизу бушевала даже на первый взгляд холодная вода, и он поежился. На его глазах кусок глины в самом низу вдруг отвалился и исчез в реке, а значит, нужно было поторопиться с дровами, все здесь было хлипким и неустойчивым, пусть даже, на первый взгляд, таковым и не выглядело.

Рамлоу развернулся, собираясь отобрать самые сухие дрова и вернуться в дом, но не успел сделать ни шагу. Наверное, склон слишком сильно подмыло река, а может, промочили частые осенние дожди, но не успел он даже вздохнуть, как почва под его ногами вздрогнула и поехала вниз. Ухватиться было не за что, так что Рамлоу, взмахнув руками, полетел вниз. Он должен был разбиться о хищно торчащие из воды камни, но что-то, возможно остатки везения, его спасло и в полете, беспорядочно размахивая руками, он зацепился за один из корней, на которые еще секунду назад смотрел сверху.

Крепко прижавшись к склону и втянув голову в плечи, Брок переждал град из кусков глины и мелких камней, некоторое время сыпавшийся сверху, проморгался и попытался оценить ситуацию. Он висел примерно на середине склона, уцепившись за корень и тот, кажется, был достаточно крепким, чтобы выдерживать его вес. Вот только это ничего не значит. Если он провисит достаточно долго, начнут затекать руки, а от воды, которой щедро окатывала Рамлоу река, станет очень холодно. Надо выбираться и как можно быстрее. Вот только как? Склон теперь казался ужасно хлипким, готовым обрушиться в любой момент.

Приказав себе не нервничать, Брок запрокинул голову и, прищурившись, оценил расстояние. Метра три. Это немного, особенно, если двигаться быстро. Осталось только продумать как именно он станет подниматься. Еще бы несколько вот таких вот корней и все бы у него получилось. В этот миг склон снова дрогнул и Рамлоу, выругавшись, еще крепче прижался к стенке, понимая, что начинать выбираться нужно как можно скорее.

Уперевшись носками ботинок в торчащие из глины камни, Брок медленно и очень осторожно протянул руку и схватился за торчащий над головой корень, и сразу понял, что рассчитал неправильно, когда тот хрустнул и сломался в его хватке. Кусок остался зажат в ладони и, выругавшись, Брок хотел уже швырнуть его в воду, когда вдруг сообразил, что что-то тут не так. Поднеся руку к лицу, он внимательно всмотрелся и выругался. То, что он принимал за корень было костью и надежды на то, что эта кость принадлежит животному не было никакой. Слишком много раз Рамлоу приходилось видеть места массовых захоронений, он научился отличать одно от другого. Это, совершенно точно, был кусок большой берцовой кости.

\- Проклятье, - прошептал он, сунул кость в нагрудный карман и, запрокинув голову, до боли в глазах принялся рассматривать склон.

Что вот там прячется в плотной глине? Кусок ребра или ветка? А там, похоже, торчит таз. Как же он сразу-то не заметил?

Рамлоу не было страшно. Эти находки, скорее, вызвали в нем досаду и он, в который уже раз, выругал и себя, и Джека. Да какого, мать его, черта, они ни хрена не проверили здесь? Почему, как два идиота, просто порадовались, что отыскали домик в лесу, в котором лет пятьдесят никто не жил? Вот тебе и не жил! Кажется, кто-то все-таки жил, да еще как активно, судя по количеству закопанных мертвецов. Что здесь вообще случилось? Массовый расстрел?

Впрочем, как раз о таких вещах Рамлоу сейчас было думать совершенно не с руки. Сначала надо выбраться, а потом… А что потом-то? Выйти на точку раньше времени? А ведь его активно ищут и забывать об этом не стоит, и высовываться не стоит тоже. В конце концов, ну что ему могут сделать эти старые кости? Да ничего. А вот отряд ЩИТа или Капитан Америка собственной персоной очень даже.

Память тут же услужливо подсунула Рамлоу тонкий, пронзительный свист и ощущение, точно кто-то смотрит на него в прицел снайперской винтовки. А ведь совсем недавно он был уверен, что на него открыло охоту неведомое чудовище.

\- Если я не вылезу отсюда, охотиться ему будет не на кого, - сам себе сказал Брок и снова принялся просчитывать свой подъем.

Он старался держаться спокойно, ведь от этого зависела его жизнь, но страх все равно волнами прокатывался по его телу, заставлял дрожать руки. Брок уже и не помнил, когда настолько сильно боялся в последний раз. Наверное, в детстве. Обычно он испытывал азарт, но в этот раз из глубины души лезло что-то темное, древнее, то, что толкает по вечерам под крышу, в круг тепла и света, заставляет сильнее стискивать оружие и внимательнее прислушиваться. Наверное, это и есть инстинкт самосохранения.

Сколько времени ушло на подъем, Брок не знал. Несколько раз он соскальзывал, едва успевая ухватиться за первое, что оказывалось под рукой, и начинал заново. Минимум дважды в его руках оказывались старые хрупкие кости, но он только сильнее стискивал зубы и продолжал двигаться. Эти проклятые три метра были самыми длинными в его жизни, но он все-таки добрался до края обрыва, перевалился через него и, не слушая уставшее тело, заставил себя откатиться как можно дальше, ровно тридцать секунд лежал, восстанавливая дыхание, а потом поднялся, шатаясь, на подгибающихся ногах, сделал несколько шагов, подобрал несколько толстых поленьев и очень медленно направился к дому. Сейчас он был легкой добычей. Если бы охотник напал на него, Рамлоу вряд ли смог бы оказать серьезное сопротивление, и отлично это понимал, но все же шел, ведь других вариантов у него все равно не было.

Вода в котле успела выкипеть до половины, когда облепленный глиной, промокший до нитки Рамлоу ввалился внутрь. Ему еще хватило сил запереть дверь, вылить воду в корыто, содрать с себя порванную и до нитки промокшую одежду, и погрузиться в блаженное тепло. Откинувшись спиной на бортик он некоторое время просто наслаждался покоем, потом быстро вымылся и, потянувшись к груде тряпок, в которые превратились его джинсы и куртка, выудил из кармана кость, и принялся ее разглядывать. Человеческая, глаза его не подвели. Может быть здесь было кладбище, которое теперь постепенно сползает в реку? Наверное, это логично, ведь старая электростанция не так уж и далеко. Могло ли быть так, что здесь хоронили тех, кто на ней работал или погиб в результате несчастного случая? Но почему не везли в город? Почему нет ни одного креста? Неужели в те времена могилы никак не помечали? Вряд ли. А это что?

Брок ополоснул кость в воде, поднес к глазам, и, чувствуя холодок, пробежавший по спине, уставился на глубокие отметины, пробороздившие кость. Было очень похоже, что эту кость кто-то грыз. Кто-то очень крупный, с острыми, длинными зубами. Лев? Но в лесах штата Колорада львы, к счастью, не водятся. Тогда кто?

Раздавшийся в этот момент стук в дверь заставил Рамлоу подпрыгнуть и расплескать воду на пол. Кажется, он, все-таки, отвратительно замел следы, если его так быстро нашли. Но почему стучат, почему просто не выбьют дверь? Такая вежливая группа захвата?

Стук повторился, теперь уже куда более нетерпеливый и Рамлоу, вздохнув, вылез из корыта, подхватил большое пушистое полотенце, завернулся в него и прошлепал к двери. Хотел было спросить кто там, но только фыркнул и распахнул дверь.

Человек на пороге немедленно шагнул внутрь и быстро запер дверь на засов. Он тяжело дышал, от него исходила волна возбуждения и азарта, и, кажется, Брок понимал почему.

\- Ты знаешь, что тут у тебя по лесу какая-то хрень бегает? – спросил человек, поворачиваясь к Рамлоу, и отбрасывая назад длинные темные волосы. Снайпер чертов, вечно отказывался стричься, сколько Брок помнил себя его начальником.

\- Знаю, - кивнул он, совершенно не удивляясь. – Привет, Сержант. Где ты забыл своего Капитана?


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

Рамлоу был очень молод, когда попал в СТРАЙК. Настолько молод, что большинство его сослуживцев только фыркали и обзывали салагой. Это не было проблемой, потому что уже на первой миссии Брок доказал всем, что попал в элитный отряд не случайно. Второй было достаточно, чтобы пренебрежение сменилось уважением. Он стал равным, чего и добивался. Дальше было только проще. Немного жестокости, когда это необходимо, побольше мозгов и в любых ситуациях держать рот на замке. Смешать, но не взбалтывать, как говорится. Очень просто. Очень сложно. Но именно это помогло ему стать командиром СТРАЙКа.

А наличие мозгов помогло понять, что от Зимнего Солдата стоит ждать больших неприятностей сразу, как только Брок его увидел.

Это произошло в конце 80-х. Он перешел в СТРАЙК совсем недавно и еще набирался опыта, когда отряд неожиданно перебросили в Мозамбик. Ерундовое, на самом деле, задание – вывезти из страны подзадержавшегося португальца и его коллекцию алмазов прямиком в ЮАР. И зачем им поддержка – да еще в виде суперсолдата – было непонятно.

«Ему тоже иногда нужно разминаться», - односложно ответил невысокий плешивый человечек командиру и тот только недовольно поджал губы.

Брок о приставленном к ним здоровенном, закованном в черную броню, мужике расспрашивал осторожно.

«Секретный проект», - буркнул один из товарищей.

«На всю голову отмороженный. Не зря – Зимний», - прошептал другой.

«Заткни пасть и не отсвечивай», - посоветовал третий.

Брок его совету последовал бы с огромным удовольствием, если бы мог. Не отсвечивать, забиться в самый дальний угол и сделать так, чтобы о нем забыли – это было тогда самым его большим желанием. А все потому, что так голодно и жадно на него еще никогда в его жизни не смотрели. И у точно не смотрели мужчины. У Зимнего был такой взгляд, словно от готов разложить Рамлоу прямо в вертолете, а сам он просто не знал, что по этому поводу чувствует. Страх, да, он не боялся себе в этом признаться. Но еще и возбуждение.

Операция была завершена так быстро, что почти не отложилась в голове Рамлоу и позже, вернувшись домой, он с наслаждением дрочил на Зимнего, на его жаркий взгляд над маской, на его плечи, подтянутую задницу, на то, как он поглаживал цевье автомата. Кончив, Брок выключил горячую воду, вытерся и завалился спать. И больше не вспоминал об этом случае. И о Зимнем.

До следующей их встречи почти через десять лет.

Зимний совсем не изменился, не постарел, не прибавилось новых шрамов, наверное, его все это время не размораживали. Впрочем, Брок не знал точно. Взгляд Солдата был спокойным и бессмысленным, как темная вода в омуте. А когда он посмотрел на него все изменилось. Рамлоу до сих пор помнил горячую волну, которая окатила его под этим взглядом и удержать маску безразличного спокойствия ему помог лишь многолетний опыт. Черт подери, он давно уже был не мальчик, а лишь усилием справился со своим телом.

Они трахнулись после миссии и это было здорово, и трахались еще несколько раз, пока все как-то само собой не сошло на нет. Брок сошелся с Роллинзом, Зимнего несколько раз обнуляли. А потом появился Кэп и все моментально вышло из-под контроля.

Так что насчет неприятностей Рамлоу не ошибся. Чутье сработало как надо. Вот только рад он этому совершенно не был.

Как и тому, что сейчас Зимний Солдат… Хотя нет, никакого Зимнего уже не было, Брок это видел по глазам, по насмешливой улыбке, искривившей губы. Перед ним стоял Баки Барнс собственной персоной. Чертов Баки Барнс.

И, пожалуй, Брок все-таки был ему рад.

\- Так где Кэпа-то потерял?

Брок развернулся, отошел к шкафу и принялся рытья в груде старого хлама, пытаясь отыскать подходящие штаны и футболку, быстро оделся и снова взглянул на Барнса, который с любопытством рассматривал небольшую комнатенку, полностью игнорируя его вопрос.

\- А ты неплохо устроился, - одобрительно сказал он, стащил ботинки и, прошлепав к столу, уселся на деревянный табурет.

Брок в ответ только пожал плечами и сел.

\- А Кэп будет, - наконец, ответил Барнс. – Скоро. Я попросился взять тебя первым.

Изо всех стараясь не краснеть, от полезших в голову картинок, Рамлоу кивнул. Что же, чего-то подобного он и ожидал. Да, он старался нормально относиться к Зимнему, не мучил и не пытал, но и помогать ему выбраться тоже не собирался. В конце концов, тот был оружием. Брок ведь не уносил с собой после стрельб автомат?

\- Так что тут бегает-то? – спросил Барнс, косясь в окошко.

\- Херня какая-то, - пожал плечами Рамлоу, поймал недовольный взгляд и ухмыльнулся. – Что? Сам сказал.

Он потер лицо ладонями, стараясь взять себя в руки, но внутри что-то ныло, болело и грызло. Проклятье! Ему не хватило всего нескольких дней! Ну почему, почему?

\- Я эту твою херню разглядел слегка, - сказал вдруг Барнс и голос его звучал странно.

Рамлоу отнял руки от лица, вопросительно взглянул на него и неожиданно понял, что тот боится. Действительно боится.

\- Я его не видел, - медленно сказал он.

\- Высокий, худой, очень длинные руки, темная кожа и острые зубы, - отчеканил Барнс и поежился.

\- Он на тебя напал?

\- Попытался.

Барнс стащил с плеч куртку и Рамлоу, широко распахнув глаза, увидел, что плотную кожу на спине насквозь пробороздили пять полос, явно оставленных когтями. Но…

\- Он тебя ранил, - утвердительно сказал он.

\- Слегка поцарапал, - махнул рукой Барнс.

Рамлоу только покачал головой и встал. Да, может Барнс уже и не Зимний, но к себе относится также безразлично. Вот сколько раз ему нужно истечь кровью, чтобы понять, что он не неуязвим?

\- Поворачивайся давай, - проворчал Брок, притащив вату, бинты и мазь, поймал хмурый взгляд, и оскалился в улыбке. – Не доверяешь? Мне, своему…

\- Скажешь это слово, и я сломаю тебе шею, - очень спокойно, даже как-то буднично сказал Барнс и потянул через голову футболку. – Давай, мажь.

Рамлоу не понадобилось просить дважды. Он быстро обработал раны, хотя, какие там раны, действительно, царапины, отыскал в шкафу старую футболку Роллинза и бросил ее Барнсу. Футболка налезла с трудом и так облепила бицепсы, что Броку захотелось отвести глаза. Такого удовольствия он, впрочем, Барнсу не доставил.

\- Ну и что теперь? – спросил он чуть позже, снова усевшись напротив.

\- А теперь будем ждать Стива, - пожал плечами Барнс.

\- Ну-ну, - покивал Рамлоу. – А предупредить его об этой херне ты не хочешь?

Брок ни разу не видел, как Сержант краснеет. Он всегда был спокоен и невозмутим, и то, что сейчас его щеки медленно, но неотвратимо покрывались румянцем лучше всего остального свидетельствовало о том, как сильно он изменился.

\- Что ты сделал? – стараясь не выказывать удивления, спросил Брок.

\- Я упал на свой спутниковый телефон и раздавил его, - отчеканил Барнс и залился краской так, что уши заполыхали, но тут же вскинулся. – А твой где?

\- А у меня его нету, - пожал плечами Брок. – Я просто должен был через несколько дней выйти на место встречи.

\- Куда? – немедленно заинтересовался Барнс, но Рамлоу только растянул губы в холодной улыбке. – Ладно, разберемся позже.

\- Разберемся, - пробормотал Брок и посмотрел в окно.

Еще только начинали опускаться сумерки, а ему казалось, будто прошло по меньшей мере трое суток. Как с ним за эти часы могло случиться столько всего? Он свалился в реку, выбрался, а теперь вот сидит и почти спокойно беседует с бывшим супероружием ГИДРы, на которое в лесу напало странное существо.

Очень сильно вдруг захотелось смеяться, но Брок сдержался. Для истерик сейчас точно не время.

\- Что это? – вдруг спросил Барнс, кивая на стол и Рамлоу только теперь заметил валяющуюся на нем кость.

\- А, это я тут что-то вроде кладбища нашел, - пояснил он.

\- Что-то вроде?

\- Помнишь Сомали? – вместо ответа спросил Брок и Барнс нахмурился, сразу став очень похож на себя прежнего. – Вот, что-то вроде того. Я в реку сорвался, а когда выбирался, то… вот.

\- Ты сорвался в реку? Вот в ту, что тут рядом?

К большому удивлению Рамлоу Барнс неожиданно встревожился, причем куда сильнее, чем когда рассказывал про собственное столкновение.

\- Да, - кивнул он устало. – Сорвался, выбрался, отогрелся и, между прочим, собирался завалиться спать и совсем не ждал гостей.

\- Ну, тут уж извини, - усмехнулся Барнс, разводя руками. – Неужели ты думал, что тебя вот так просто отпустят?

\- А почему бы и нет, - пожал плечами Рамлоу. – В конце концов, я просто солдат.

\- Да уж конечно, - усмешка Барнса стала еще шире.

\- Именно так, - подтвердил Брок. – Никаких военных тайн я в своей черепушке не ношу.

\- Может и так, - вдруг согласился Барнс. – Зато вполне можешь носить коды.

\- Погоди-ка, - до Рамлоу вдруг дошло, и он, прищурившись, подался вперед. – Поправь меня, если ошибусь. Вся эта затея с моими поисками исходит от Кэпа?

Барнс ничего не ответил, но все и так было понятно.

\- А операция вообще санкционирована? – задал еще один вопрос Брок и по сузившимся глазам Барнса понял, что попал в точку. – Так вот оно что! Наш Кэп спасает любимого друга на свой страх и риск!

\- Да нет никакого риска, - пробурчал Барнс. – И кодов ты никаких не знаешь. Я внимательно изучил все документы.

\- Все ли? Вдруг что-то пропустил? – не удержался Брок и увидел, как глаза напротив полыхнули ненавистью.

Нет, он точно не хочет, чтобы она была направлена на него. Спасибо, обойдется.

\- Я действительно ничего не знаю, - тихо сказал он. – За кодами – это к Пирсу.

\- Который мертв, - хмыкнул Барнс.

\- Ну да, - согласился Брок, потер лоб и вздохнул. – А насчет кодов я не лгу. Ты ведь должен помнить, что я ни разу тебя не активировал.

\- Но ты находился рядом, - возразил Барнс, цепко глядя на него. – Ты все помнишь и…

\- И могу продать эту информацию кому-нибудь еще, - за него закончил Брок. – Знаешь, я бы на твоем месте вовсе не обо мне беспокоился. Я-то как раз не имею ни малейшего желания сталкиваться с теми, кто захочет использовать тебя как оружие, но точно знаю, что где-то в России болтается хорошо тебе знакомая красная книжка. Тебе ее бы найти.

\- А ты, типа, такой добренький, что пожалеешь меня? – прищурился Барнс.

\- Ну, я какой угодно, только не добренький и уж точно не пацифист, - хмыкнул Рамлоу, - но мне действительно было тебя жаль. Если бы такое сделали со мной и у меня появился шанс освободиться, о, я бы всем, кто со мной такое сделал, глотки бы повырывал.

\- Те, кто это начали уже давно мертвы, - пробормотал Барнс, почему-то отводя глаза.

\- Но ведь есть и те, кто сейчас… - начал было Рамлоу и осекся, расплываясь в широкой улыбке. – Так ты именно так и поступил, я прав? И как, спокойнее стало? Кэп знает?

\- Было. До того момента, пока ты не сказал мне про книжку. А Стив… Он у нас немного иначе смотрит на такие вещи.

\- То есть, ты ему ничего не сказал, - утвердительно сказал Рамлоу. – Не доверяешь?

\- Пачкать не хочу.

Эти слова были сказаны так серьезно, что Брок не удержался, зафыркал, а потом и захохотал в голос.

\- Ты не хочешь делать что? – переспросил он, утирая слезы, выступившие на глазах. – Послушай, да у твоего друга руки точно также по локоть в крови, как у нас с тобой. Считать его кисейной барышней может только полный идиот, а ты уж точно не таков.

\- Плохих парней, - помотал головой Барнс. – Стив убивал плохих парней.

\- А ты, что, нет? – удивился Брок. – Те, кто на тебе ставил опыты, кто, иногда сутками, тебя пытал, проверяя выносливость – они кто?

\- Это совсем другое.

\- Вот уж не согласен. И не хрен делать из себя… не знаю, как сказать. Не хрен, короче Барнс.

\- Утешаешь, что ли? – искоса взглянул на него тот.

\- Раньше бы обязательно, - усмехнулся Рамлоу. – Но теперь ты у нас, кажется, занят.

\- Да и ты тоже, - улыбнулся в ответ Барнс. – Это ты с Роллинзом должен встретиться? – он поймал в момент изменившийся взгляд Брока и пояснил: - Я просто пытаюсь понять, сколько нам с тобой тут держаться нужно. Со Стиви мы договорились на трое суток.

\- Мы с Джеком также, - кивнул Рамлоу.

\- Значит, раньше времени помощи ждать не стоит, - проговорил Барнс и пристукнул ладонями по столу. – Тогда, надо пожрать. Есть что?

\- Есть, - кивнул Брок. – Вот там, в шкафу, консервы. Давай, организовывай, а я пока корыто вылью.

Бросать корыто на террасе, как сначала собирался, Рамлоу не стал – мало ли что и затащил обратно в дом, поставил недалеко от камина, чтобы не рассохлось от слишком сильного тепла, и повернулся к столу. Все было готово. Барнс не только открыл консервы, но и разложил из по тарелкам, крупно нарезал хлеб, и даже плеснул понемногу виски в пластиковые стаканы. Это, конечно, издевательство над напитком, но что поделать.

\- Ну давай, за встречу, что ли, - хмыкнул Рамлоу, усевшись за стол.

Барнс кивнул, они дружно выпили и набросились на еду.

\- И все-таки, надо решить, что делать, - сказал Барнс немного позже, прожевывая очередной кусок хлеба.

\- А что тут решать? – удивился Брок. – Тут варианта только два – сидеть и ждать, пока нас спасут или выбираться самим.

\- И какой хотел выбрать ты, пока я не появился?

Рамлоу пристально взглянул на Барнса, но тот был – сама невинность и только продолжал жевать.

\- Я не успел об этом подумать, - наконец, сказал он. – Но уж точно не собирался изображать из себя принцессу в высокой башне, если ты об этом.

\- Значит, второй, - кивнул Барнс. – Я так и думал. Что же, тогда так и сделаем.

\- Но не сейчас, - возразил Рамлоу. – Скоро ночь и не знаю, как ты, а я вовсе не собираюсь бродить по этим лесам в темноте.

\- Ты прав, - согласился Барнс. – В темноте мы уязвимы.

\- Да мы и при свете дня не так чтобы совсем в безопасности, - пробормотал Брок, вдруг вспомнив длинные прорехи на куртке Барнса.

Это какие же должны быть когти, чтобы оставить такие следы? И что они могут сделать с человеческим телом? А что если он заразный?

\- Ты как себя чувствуешь? – спросил он Барнса и тот, на миг прекратив жевать, с удивлением на него уставился. Брок закатил глаза и объяснил: - На тебя напала какая-то неведомая хрень, поранила. Ты у нас, конечно, суперсолдат, но серьезно считаешь, что переживать вообще не стоит? Я прекрасно знаю, как ты силен, но заражение крови еще никому не шло на пользу.

Барнс задумался, взгляд его изменился, словно бы направился внутрь, и Брок понял, что он прислушивается к себе, считывает показания организма. Он уже не раз видел такое, правда, в те разы на него не нападал неизвестный хищник, тогда это была лишь пуля.

«Я совсем спятил, если о серьезных ранениях думаю, как о «всего лишь пуле»», - подумал Рамлоу и сдержал тяжелый вздох. Что-то подсказывало ему, что подстерегающая их в лесу тварь будет куда опаснее автоматной очереди даже для суперсолдата.

«Только бы Джек не сунулся, - вдруг пришло ему в голову. – Только бы сидел на точке и ждал меня. Он же ни о чем не знает».

Рамлоу, в который уже раз пожалел, что не взял с собой спутниковый телефон. Он не хотел, чтобы у него было такое искушение под рукой, не хотел, чтобы кто-то засек сигнал и вычислил его, а теперь вполне может оказаться так, что он лишил себя последнего шанса на спасение.

«Да черт тебя дери, Рамлоу! – зло подумал он вдруг и выругался про себя. – Еще ничего не случилось, с тобой рядом лучший солдат в этом гребаном мире, а ты скулишь, как побитая собака. А ну, отставить трусить!»

\- Все в порядке, - лучший солдат в мире так неожиданно вышел из своего транса, что Брок невольно вздрогнул. – Царапины немного дергает, но мне кажется, так и должно быть.

\- На ночь еще раз продезинфицируем, - решил Рамлоу и, потянувшись к бутылке, плеснул им еще понемногу. – А теперь расскажи-ка мне, как ты стал таким…

Не в силах сформулировать, он взмахнул рукой, с зажатым в ней стаканом, словно бы хотел охватить Барнса полностью, с ног до головы, и тот отлично его понял, пожал плечами и коротко сказал:

\- Отсутствие обнулений.

\- Понятно.

Брок одним глотком осушил свой стакан и чуть поморщился от резкого вкуса. Воспоминания об обнулениях всегда действовали на него не самым лучшим образом, хотя присутствовать на процедуре от начала и до конца ему пришлось всего один раз.

\- Что, неприятно вспоминать? – язвительно спросил Барнс, угадав его состояние.

\- Да, неприятно.

Брок не собирался смущаться или чувствовать себя неловко. Но ненавидел эту процедуру и даже намек на нее, и если Барнс не верит, то это только его проблемы.

\- Оружием нужно управлять, а это был отличный способ, - пожал плечами тот и Рамлоу хмыкнул в ответ.

\- Я всегда считал, что можно найти способ и получше, - отчеканил он.

\- Думаешь таким образом улучшить свое положение?

Брок сначала даже не понял, что Барнс имеет ввиду, а потом, когда дошло, расхохотался.

\- А мое положение не так уж и плохо, - весело сказал он. – И уж никак не хуже твоего, Сержант. Или ты думаешь, что то, что бегает в лесу вот так вот просто нас обоих отпустит?

\- Если бы он… оно, хотело, то уже бы прикончило нас, - буркнул Барнс. – А что до положения, надеюсь, ты не рассчитываешь, что тебе спокойно дадут уйти?

\- Ты повторяешься, - стараясь говорить равнодушно, заметил Брок, гоняя по столу стакан. – А насчет спокойствия… Ну, спокойно точно не дадут, ты прав. Но я уж постараюсь.

\- Против Стива пойдешь? – прищурился Барнс.

\- Ну, убивать мне его не нужно, достаточно просто задержать, - пожал плечами Брок, радуясь, что голос звучит уверенно и твердо. Конечно же, ничего подобного он на самом деле не ощущал. Сойтись в бою с Кэпом, поддержку которому оказывает Зимний Солдат (пусть даже бывший) – это равносильно самоубийству. И все-таки, сдаваться он не собирается. Не дождутся.

\- Ты же должен понимать… - начал было Барнс, но тут же умолк, прищурившись, наклонил голову и прислушался.

Рамлоу невольно последовал его примеру и понял, что за своей перепалкой они оба позабыли об опасности, подстерегающей их снаружи. Неизвестно, что или кто это такой был, но он явно осмелел и сейчас осторожно поднимался на крыльцо. Вот что-то клацнуло – когти или нож? Вот скрипнула плохо закрепленная половица. Вот оно, уже совершенно не скрываясь, прошло по террасе. А когда раздался уже знакомый Броку свист, он отчетливо распознал в нем насмешку. По спине побежал холодный пот, все волосы, кажется, встали дыбом, а глок, с которым он недавно, умирая от страха, сидел в углу, словно бы сам оказался в руке.

\- Спокойно, - прошептал Барнс и медленно встал, подошел к окну и, встав сбоку, аккуратно отвел в сторону тонкую штору. – Ну и дрянь. Посмотри.

Все в Броке вопило от ужаса, приказывая оставаться на месте, не двигаться и тогда, быть может, выживешь, но он знал, что врага лучше знать в лицо, а потому заставил себя подняться.

Барнс был прав – высокое, тощее, аж все кости видны, существо с темной, почти черной кожей, на ногах и руках (или правильнее будет лапах?) длинные изогнутые когти, каждый длиной с хороший кинжал. Существо стояло на крыльце и настороженно поводило головой в стороны, точно учуяло какой-то запах и теперь пыталось отыскать его источник. Что это могло быть Рамлоу, признаться, было все равно. Что угодно, только бы оно ушло. Кто угодно, только пусть оно не поворачивается. Рамлоу отлично понимал, что то, что стоит снаружи, знает, что они в доме, но отчаянно надеялся, что его что-нибудь отвлечет. Им бы с Барнсом немного времени, чтобы придумать, как быть дальше и тогда…

Существо, фыркнув, одним длинным прыжком соскочило с крыльца и, приземлившись на все четыре конечности, замерло, снова поводя головой. Наконец, фыркнув, оно убежало в лес и только теперь Рамлоу смог нормально вздохнуть.

\- Пока что мы ему неинтересны, - спокойно сказал Барнс, отошел от окна, уселся за стол и потянулся за бутылкой.

\- Как думаешь, почему? – спросил Рамлоу, следуя его примеру.

Барнс удивленно и как-то даже насмешливо взглянул на него.

\- Потому что оно пока еще не проголодалось. А может, еще молодое, может, играет. Кто знает.

\- И мимо него мы собираемся пройти? – дрожь в голосе скрывать уже почти не получалось.

\- Сам не хочу, но и сидеть здесь до бесконечности тоже нельзя, - покачал головой Барнс. – Я не хочу, чтобы Стив, ничего не подозревая, наткнулся на… это.

\- У него хотя бы будет шанс, - медленно проговорил Рамлоу. – Джеку вряд ли так повезет.

Тягучее молчание заполнило комнату. Каждый думал о своем. Рамлоу, о том, какой черт занес их тогда в эти проклятые места и почему они, два великовозрастных идиота, решили, что прятаться внутри страны, под носом у ЩИТа и Кэпа будет хорошей идеей. Барнс же…

\- Зачем тебе все это было нужно? – вдруг спросил он.

\- Что?

Рамлоу, вырванный из своих мыслей вскинулся и непонимающе захлопал глазами. Впрочем, он тут же взял себя в руки и, кажется, сообразил, о чем говорил Барнс.

\- Ты про ГИДРу? Платили хорошо, ты что, не знал? – он увидел, как Барнс кривит губы, вздохнул про себя, и попытался снова: - Слушай, ну ты-то должен понимать, что оттуда ни у кого выхода нет. Один раз попал и все, навсегда.

\- Коготок увяз, всей птичке пропасть, - пробормотал Барнс и Рамлоу, усмехнувшись, кивнул:

\- Ну, как-то так. Хотя я, лично, не жалуюсь. Мне служилось нормально. Если не считать некоторых моментов.

\- Некоторых моментов, - медленно повторил Барнс, со вздохом провел ладонью по лицу и сказал: - Это все хорошо, конечно, но я спрашивал не об этом. Зачем тебе это было нужно? Зачем тебе нужен был я? Ты хотел поиграть, посмотреть, не прикончу ли я тебя, узнать, каково с суперсолдатом в постели – что?

Рамлоу несколько минут смотрел на него разинув рот, просто не мог сдержаться.

\- Ты… ты мне нравился, - наконец, сумел выдавить он. – Я думал ты знаешь, ты же так смотрел... Хотя да, обнуления, я должен был догадаться.

\- Я? Нравлюсь?

Барнс так искренне поразился, что Рамлоу бы точно рассмеялся, если бы не был уверен, что в таком случае получит по зубам.

\- Да. А что такого-то? Ты – красивый, сильный, очень привлекательный мужик. А когда оттаивал и начинал соображать, так вообще. Я, между прочим, понимаю, что в тебе твой Стив нашел.

При этих словах Барнс покраснел и отвел глаза, и вот тут Рамлоу уже не выдержал, засмеялся:

\- Так, погоди, вы что это, не вместе? Эй-эй, только не надо на меня бросаться! Я просто был уверен, что вы…

Он оборвал сам себя, увидев, как сильно Барнс сжал зубы. Так это что же выходит, Роджерс, который в последние месяцы только и делал, что пытался спасти своего драгоценного Баки, да так пытался, что чуть всю Америку носом не изрыл, делал это просто по доброте душевной? Плохого-то в этом, ясное дело, ничего нет. Вот только Рамлоу был уверен, что Кэп спасает не только друга, а и любовника. Как же так прокололся-то?

\- Стив сказал, что я еще не до конца стал собой, а значит, стоит воздержаться от каких бы то ни было проявлений личных чувств, пока все не наладится, - проскрежетал Барнс.

\- Вот так вот и сказал? – изумленно спросил Рамлоу.

\- Да.

\- А когда все должно наладиться? – продолжал допытываться Брок. – Через десять месяцев? Через десять лет?

Барнс ответил длинной тирадой на русском и Рамлоу был на сто процентов уверен, что из цензурного там только междометия.

\- Извини, но твой парень идиот, - приговорил Брок, когда Барнс закончил. – Это ж надо, находиться рядом с тобой и ничего не делать.

Он взглядом облизал фигуру Барнса и подумал, что если бы тот был его парнем, то они бы из койки не вылезали каждый день до полудня. Нет, Кэп точно идиот. Прекраснодушный кретин.

Попробовать, что ли? Ведь им было хорошо вместе. Впрочем, эта мысль как посетила его, так сразу же и исчезла. Сейчас им нужно думать не о сексе, а о том, как поскорее выбраться и при этом остаться в живых.

Он снова бросил короткий взгляд в окно. Сумерки сгустились так сильно, что воздух казался сиреневым и было ясно, что сегодня им отсюда уже не уйти.

\- Думаю, утром, когда начнется рассвет, - правильно понял его взгляд Барнс и Рамлоу невольно вспомнил, как здорово им работалось на заданиях, как они с полуслова понимали друг друга. Хорошо, что это никуда не делось.

\- А пока давай подумаем, какое оружие может взять эту тварь, - предложил Брок.

\- У тебя тут что, разное есть? – скептически приподняв бровь, спросил Барнс и Рамлоу засмеялся:

\- Идем в подвал, покажу.

Пока Барнс разглядывал, восхищенно присвистывая, все то, что они с Роллинзом успели сюда натащить, Рамлоу стоял, прислонившись к косяку и не мог отделаться от мысли, что он уже где-то все это видел. Ну точно! Перед одной из операций Зимний вот точно также, едва не захлебываясь от восторга слюной, выбирал себе винтовку. Так это что же, вот это у него было от Барнса? Очень любопытно. А что еще? Может быть…

\- Ну что ты там стоишь? – вдруг нетерпеливо рыкнул Барнс. – Сюда иди.

Рамлоу хотел был сказать, что не подчиняется ему, пусть даже не пытается приказывать, когда вдруг обнаружил, что уже сделал шаг вперед, потом еще один и еще, и, наконец, оказался прижат к оружейному шкафу, а Барнс прижался сзади и жарко дышит в шею. Брок выгнулся было, пытаясь отстраниться, но лишь потерся задницей о его пах и не удержался, застонал. Тело реагировало привычно, с удовольствием, так, как всегда реагировало на Зимнего. Останавливала лишь одна мысль.

\- Что скажет Роджерс?

\- Снова понесет какую-нибудь чушь про то, что я волен сам делать свой выбор, - выдохнул Барнс и чувствительно укусил его в шею. – А Роллинз?

\- Попытается тебя убить.

\- Ага.

Барнса эта угроза не напугала ни капельки, он только зашарил правой рукой по животу Рамлоу, отыскивая застежку штанов, а потом спустил их вниз вместе с бельем и со стоном сжал ягодицу.

\- Проклятье, как мне этого не хватало.

«Мне тоже», - хотел сказать Брок, но только выдохнул сквозь зубы, стараясь не прогибаться слишком сильно, не выставляться по-блядски и сам чувствовал, что не получается. Ему хотелось, хотелось так, что только остатки гордости не позволяли скулить и он не знал, что это было – адреналин после всего, что с ним в этом проклятом лесу успело случиться или сам Барнс. А может, Зимний Солдат?

Анализировать не получалось, а когда входа коснулись влажные пальцы, мозг совершенно выключился, оставив только инстинкты. Рамлоу стонал, уткнувшись вспотевшим лбом в руки и все пытался шире расставить ноги, позабыв про штаны. Он почти не заметил, как Барнс помог ему. В первую очередь потому, что тот продолжал растягивать его, теперь уже пальцами левой руки и от мысли о том, как тянется тонкая горячая плоть, как поддается под натиском металла, стонать хотелось еще громче. Собственно, а какого черта? Здесь он может хоть орать во весь голос, его никто не услышит.

«Кроме того… в лесу», - промелькнула мысль и в этот миг Барнс загнал пальцы глубже.

Брок, хрипя, выгнулся, мазнув членом по холодной двери шкафа, и потянулся было к себе, но тут же схлопотал по пальцам.

\- Нет, рано.

Голос Барнса исказился, стал ниже и теперь легко было представить за спиной Зимнего Солдата. Таким, каким он был, когда они трахались после операций - в полной разгрузке, расстегнуты только штаны и пот влажно поблескивает на висках.

\- Давай же, - прохрипел Рамлоу, двигая бедрами. – Ну.

\- Узкий, - проурчал за спиной Барнс, но послушался.

Еще одно отличие. Несмотря на стертую память и вбитые, кажется, на подкорку установки повиноваться, в сексе командовать им отчего-то не получалось и это заводило еще сильнее. Впрочем, прямо сейчас Брок был даже рад изменениям. Слишком давно у него никого не было. Слишком сильно хотелось кончить.

Было больно, когда Барнс начал протискивать внутрь, расслабиться получилось не сразу, как Брок не старался, но спустя несколько долгих секунд тело все-таки справилось, среагировало так, как надо.

\- Вот, - довольно протянул Барнс, прихватил мягкими губами ухо Рамлоу и слегка потянул.

\- Да, - выдохнул тот, вздрагивая. – Давай.

Хватка на бедрах стала еще крепче, а потом Барнс дал.

Так Брока не драли уже давно. Роллинз был хорош в постели, но часто сдерживался, опасаясь повредить Рамлоу из-за разницы в габаритах. У Барнса таких страхов не было. Как и когда-то Солдат, он казался неутомимым, а крепкий член ходил внутри точно поршень, заставляя Рамлоу вскрикивать на каждом толчке. Впрочем, такие мелочи того уже не смущали. Распластавшись по двери, он то и дело пытался дотянуться до своего члена, но в итоге бросил попытки.

\- Так кончишь, - выдохнул ему в ухо Барнс, Брок, ежась от щекотки, слегка повернул голову и тут же оказался втянут в долгий поцелуй.

Барнс целовался тягуче и медленно, и контраст с долбящим задницу членом был настолько разительным, что Брок моментально ощутил себя на самой грани. Еще несколько толчков, несколько движений мягкого, ласкового языка во рту, и он действительно кончил. Кончил просто от члена и поцелуя. Такого с ним еще не случалось.

Барнс зарычал и разорвал поцелуй. Подхватив Брока под живот, он отодвинулся назад и заставил его прогнуться так, что зад оказался бесстыдно задран вверх. Было слегка неудобно, но тонущий в посторгазменной неге Брок не возражал. Он ничего бы не сказал, наверное, даже если бы Барнс решил трахать его до самого утра, а тот, наверное, мог бы, потому что движения его были по-прежнему сильными и четкими. Каждый толчок словно был просчитан и приходился прямиком в простату, от чего член Рамлоу снова стал вставать. До второго оргазма дело, впрочем, не дошло. Барнс вдруг сбился с ритма, застонал сквозь зубы и, последний раз толкнувшись бедрами, кончил глубоко внутрь. Рамлоу такое обычно ненавидел, но сейчас ему показалось даже здорово ощущать сокращения чужого члена внутри, чувствовать, как выплескивается горячая сперма.

\- Отодвинься, - едва шевеля губами, попросил он еще немного позже, потому что дышать под тяжелым телом, вжавшим его в дверь было уже практически невозможно.

\- Ага, - отозвался чуть позже Барнс и отстранился.

Его обмякший член выскользнул из тела Рамлоу и тот ощутил, как по ногам немедленно потекло.

\- Блин, знаешь же, что я такого не люблю, - пробормотал тот, наклоняясь за бельем и тут же понял, что сморозил глупость. С Барнсом-то ему трахаться еще не приходилось, только с Зимним. Черт! Попробуй разберись в этих его личностях.

Барнс, впрочем, никак на его слова не отреагировал и только, зевая, приводил себя в порядок, так что Рамлоу просто последовал его примеру.

\- Слушай, я думаю, нам стоит взять огнемет, - вдруг сказал Барнс. – М8? Неплохая штука.

\- Он одноразовый, - ответил Рамлоу, пожимая плечами. – Не понимаю даже, зачем Джек его притащил.

\- Ну, не скажи, - покачал головой Барнс. – В умелых руках эта штука способна чудесно себя показать.

\- Вот сам его и потащишь, - проворчал Рамлоу, натягивая штаны прямо на голое тело и стараясь не краснеть. – Я тут тяжести таскать не нанимался.

\- Да без проблем, - ухмыльнулся Барнс и хлопнул его по плечу. – Сил у меня хватит.

И действительно, он с легкостью поднял габаритный огнемет и тут же утащил его наверх, осматривать.

\- Еще один любитель игрушек, - нарочито тяжело вздохнул Брок и, морщась от легкой боли, пошел следом.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

Утро наступило очень быстро. Рамлоу разбудил первый же лучик солнца, прорвавшийся сквозь густые ветви окружающих дом деревьев, и он вскинулся, сел, растирая лицо руками, прогоняя липкую паутину сна. Ему совершенно точно что-то снилось, но вспоминать видение отчего-то не хотелось, достаточно было противной дрожи в мышцах, чтобы понять, что ничего хорошего ему не привиделось.

\- Проснулся? А я уже думал тебя будить.

Брок буркнул что-то нечленораздельное, отнял руки от лица и посмотрел на Барнса. Тот тоже выглядел бледновато, совсем не спал, что ли?

\- Ты же должен был разбудить меня, когда подойдет моя очередь дежурить, - вдруг сообразил Брок.

\- Ну, не разбудил, - пожал плечами Барнс, глядя куда-то в сторону. – Мне совсем не хотелось спать.

\- Кошмары?

Все и так было понятно, и Брок не знал, зачем вообще спрашивает.

\- Да, - кивнул Барнс, все также не глядя на него. – Думал, что прошло, но тут, в этом месте…

Он не договорил, только покачал головой.

\- И ничего удивительного, - пробормотал Брок, спуская ноги с кровати и потягиваясь, - ты бы видел то кладбище. Мать Джека точно сказала бы, что у этого места очень плохая энергетика.

\- Жаль, что Роллинзу не передались ее способности, - хмыкнул Барнс и вдруг прищурился. – Постой-ка, а ты что, знаешь мать Джека?

\- А почему бы и нет, - стараясь выглядеть равнодушным, отозвался Рамлоу. – Мы с ним довольно давно знакомы, так что у нее не вызвало никаких вопросов то, что он познакомил ее со своим сослуживцем.

\- Ну да, ну да, - покивал Барнс, улыбаясь. – Сослуживцем.

\- Еще одно слово, и я выбью тебе все зубы, - предупредил Брок, встал и пошлепал в угол, к умывальнику. На смешок, раздавшийся позади он, подумав, решил не обращать внимания.

После короткого завтрака, во время которого Барнс уничтожил добрых две трети припасов, решено было выдвигаться. До трассы, на которой можно будет поймать попутку, нужно было пройти двадцать пять миль, так что побольше светлого времени суток им точно не помешает. Хотя, осторожно открыв дверь и оглядевшись, Брок понял, что им снова не слишком повезло. Солнце встало, но почти сразу спряталось за плотными серо-лиловыми тучами, затянувшими небо так, то обычной для этих мест яркой чистой синевы не было видно. Казалось, что сейчас совсем не утро, а уже вечер и вот-вот навалится темнота, а вместе с ней снова придет чудовище, начнет царапаться в двери, тоненько и насмешливо посвистывать.

\- Ночью было спокойно, - сказал Барнс, выходя из дома и останавливаясь рядом. – И, если он чуял такую погоду, то я не удивляюсь почему.

\- Он?

\- Ну, оно. Какая разница?

Разницы действительно не было никакой и Рамлоу спустился по ступенькам, прислушался, но кроме грохота реки рядом не услышал ничего, бросил короткий взгляд на Барнса, но тот тоже только покачал головой. Оно ушло? Испугалось и решило бросить добычу? Хорошо бы так и было, но что-то в глубине души подсказывало Броку, что на это рассчитывать не стоит.

\- Двигаем, - коротко приказал он и первым быстро пошагал к лесу, крепко сжимая в руках автомат.

Первые несколько миль промелькнули почти незаметно, если не принимать во внимание непонятно откуда взявшиеся груды сухостоя, наваленные посреди тропы. Они сильно замедляли продвижение, а списать их на сильный ветер не получалось никак, слишком уж ровные были кучи, слишком уж в подходящих для засады местах они располагались. Неужели…

\- Эта тварь постаралась. Умная, - проговорил за спиной Барнс и Рамлоу кивнул, стискивая зубы.

Ярость и злоба настолько переполняли его, что он едва удерживался от желания приказать Барнсу поджечь очередную проклятую кучу, уже вполне ожидаемо оказавшуюся на их пути. Нельзя. Что они станут делать, если огонь начнет распространяться? С другой стороны, может быть это отпугнет тварь? Рамлоу на миг заколебался, но все же решил не рисковать.

Обойти гору сухостоя было непросто, особенно если учесть, что одновременно приходилось следить за лесом, прислушиваться к каждому звуку и не реагировать на негромкий матерок Барнса, который, кажется, зацепился огнеметом за особенно сильно выступающую ветку. Усмехнувшись, Брок хотел было сказать, что он ведь предупреждал и не стоило тащить его с собой, но не успел. Прямо над его головой раздался громкий, насмешливый свист, который почти сразу перешел в издевательский хохот и только многолетняя выучка, вбитая в тело, спасла Рамлоу от немедленной смерти.

Он рванулся в сторону, вскидывая оружие и почти не глядя принялся поливать огнем кусты, деревья и чертову кучу. Правда, почти сразу взял себя в руки. Боеприпасы следовало экономить, ведь они не прошли еще и половины пути.

\- Барнс? – выкрикнул он, суматошно озираясь и пытаясь понять, куда делось существо.

\- Порядок, - отозвался тот и перебрался, наконец, через кучу веток. – Что это такое было?

\- Засада, - коротко ответил Рамлоу.

\- Какая умная тварь, - восхитился Барнс, хищно скалясь. – Охота будет интересной.

\- И кто на кого будет охотиться? – поинтересовался Брок, меняя в автомате рожок. – Лично я не хочу быть ни охотником, ни жертвой. Я просто хочу как можно скорее выбраться отсюда и, желательно, не потеряв ни одного жизненно важного органа.

\- Выберешься, - усмехнулся Барнс. – А мне вот интересно другое. Куда оно делось и не ждет ли нас еще одна засада?

В этот же миг, словно в ответ, справа послышался уже хорошо знакомый свист и Рамлоу дернулся, разворачиваясь. Под деревьями и, насколько хватало взгляда, за ними, было пусто, но уже было ясно, что это ничего не гарантирует.

\- Двигаем, - коротко сказал Брок и почти побежал вперед.

За свою долгую и бурную службу Рамлоу побывал в разных переделках, но сейчас признавался себе, что так страшно ему, пожалуй, не было еще никогда. Всегда, сколько он себя помнил, в его крови бурлил азарт, адреналин подстегивал к участию в, подчас, самоубийственных миссиях, а здравый смысл не давал безоглядно лезть на рожон, но здесь, в этом лесу он уже почти не мог думать и едва удерживался от того, чтобы не начать вслепую палить по деревьям. Кстати, возможно, не будь за спиной Барнса, именно так бы Брок и сделал.

\- Нам осталось еще примерно пятнадцать миль, - проговорил он еще через некоторое время и, не услышав ответа, повторил: - Слышишь, Сержант? Пятнадцать…

Рамлоу осекся. Чутье кричало во всю – «не поворачивайся, беги и не останавливайся. Просто беги как можно быстрее и тогда, возможно, выживешь». Он не стал его слушать и заставил непослушное тело повернуться. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Барнс, без вскрика, потому что рот ему зажимала почти черного цвета когтистая лапа, исчезает среди деревьев. Мгновение, и только валяющийся на земле огнемет с порванным ремнем напоминал, что здесь вообще кто-то был, кроме Рамлоу.

Брок знал, что должен броситься вперед, в лес, обязан выручить Барнса, отбить. И даже не потому что они оба солдаты и своих не бросают, а потому, что они оба люди и нет худшего преступления, чем оставить товарища в лапах отвратительной твари, которая – Брок не питал на этот счет никаких сомнений – сожрет его. Он понимал все это, но заставить себя двигаться так и не смог.

Сколько он вот так простоял, Рамлоу не знал. Вернись в эти мгновения существо, и он стал бы еще одной жертвой. Но оно не вернулось. То ли удовлетворилось более крупной добычей, то ли оставило Брока напоследок.

\- Нужно уходить, - пробормотал он себе под нос, потрогал отчего-то влажную щеку и принялся медленно отступать по тропинке, а потом развернулся и побежал.

Он бежал так быстро, что начал задыхаться, автомат оттягивал руки так, словно весил тонну, а рюкзак за спиной, казалось бы, хорошо пригнанный, больно впивался в поясницу. Очень хотелось остановиться, глотнуть если не воды из фляжки, то хотя бы воздуха, но Брок продолжал бежать, мечтая поскорее оказаться подальше от проклятого места. Вот выберется на трассу, поймает попутку, найдет телефон и отзвонится Роллинзу. Придется сдвинуть все планы, но какого черта, они и так похерены.

\- Еще несколько миль, - как мантру повторял Рамлоу, из последних сил заставляя себя бежать.

За спиной было тихо и на протяжении последних пяти миль он ни разу не попал в засаду, но это ничего не значило. Тварь подкараулила их внезапно и Барнс, между прочим, модифицированный суперсолдат, ничего не смог сделать. Что же скажет на это Роджерс? Что он сделает с Рамлоу, когда узнает, что тот бросил его дружка?

\- А что я мог сделать? – прохрипел Брок, облизывая пересохшие губы. – Я ничего не мог сделать.

\- Стой.

Короткий и негромкий приказ никак не подействовал на Рамлоу. Он продолжал идти даже наткнувшись на кого-то. Просто идти, потому что из этого страшного леса нужно поскорее выбираться. Но что-то, а точнее кто-то, ему мешал.

\- Стой, Брок, - Рамлоу вскинул голову и застыл. Пожалуй, он даже не знал, кого хотел бы сейчас видеть меньше – тварь, забравшую Барнса или Стива Роджерса. А тот, хмурясь, положил руки ему на плечи и резко встряхнул, заставляя прийти в себя.

\- Рамлоу, где Баки? Где он?

\- Там, - только и смог сказать Брок, мотнув головой куда-то назад. – Где-то там.

\- Объясни.

Роджерс снова встряхнул его и Рамлоу, недовольно морщась, отстранился. Что он ему груша, в конце-то концов? Чего он вообще хочет? Мысли разбегались как перепуганные зайцы, и чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя, Брок со стоном провел ладонями по лицу. Соображать лучше он не стал, но хотя бы выиграл несколько секунд на то, чтобы отдышаться.

\- Что-то ты, приятель, хреново выглядишь.

А вот голос этого человека Рамлоу здесь услышать ну никак не ожидал. То есть, конечно, он не ожидал и Роджерса, но откуда тут взялся Роллинз понять вообще не мог.

\- Ты…

\- Капитан умеет быть убедительным, - оскалился в ответ Джек. – Пришлось сдать нашу конспиративную квартиру.

\- Не совсем это квартира, - пробормотал Брок, прислушиваясь. – А Барнсу тоже ты рассказал?

\- Он рассказал нам обоим, - вмешался Кэп, - но Баки решил меня не дожидаться и отправился за тобой один.

\- И почему же это интересно? – хмыкнул Рамлоу и с изумлением увидел, как Роджерс делается нежного розового цвета.

\- Баки отчего-то решил, что я хочу тебя убить, - ответил он и покраснел еще сильнее.

\- А ты не собирался? – зачем-то уточнил Рамлоу.

\- Не собирался, - подтвердил Кэп под недоверчивое хмыканье Роллинза, на которое, впрочем, никто не обратил внимания.

\- А что ты собирался? – спросил Брок, неожиданно заинтересовавшись. – Поймать меня, то есть, нас, и отдать под суд? Ты что, не понимал, что мы будем сопротивляться?

\- Я надеялся, что вы будете мыслить здраво, - сказал Роджерс и хмыканье Роллинза из недоверчивого превратилось в насмешливое.

\- Здраво… - пробормотал Брок. – Быть может и стоило. По крайней мере, тогда мы все не оказались бы здесь. А теперь… теперь ему есть на кого поохотиться и, хуже всего, что мы сами дали ему такую возможность.

\- О чем это ты? – нахмурился Кэп. – И скажи уже, где Баки.

\- Если бы я только знал, - тяжело вздохнул Рамлоу.

Он уже успокоился, сердце перестало биться так, словно собиралось вот-вот выскочить и мыслить здраво стало проще.

\- Я предполагаю, что у него где-то в лесу есть нора.

\- Брок, давай подробнее, - вмешался Роллинз, недоумевающе хмурясь. - И это, может пойдем в дом? Погода такая, неохота стоять под дождем.

\- А мне неохота возвращаться в тот дом, - отрезал Рамлоу, невольно вздрогнув. – Выбрали мы с тобой местечко, ни хрена нормально не проверили. Вот ты знал, что там, оказывается, кладбище?

\- Что? – во все глаза уставился на него Джек.

\- То, - передразнил его Брок. – До черта костей у самой реки, а по лесу бегает, как я думаю, тот, кто это кладбище устроил. Высокий, тощий, черного цвета, с длинными когтями, подманивает добычу свистом и двигается так быстро, что хрен уследишь. Почему ты не сказал, что тут что-то такое водится?

Рамлоу заставил себя замолчать понимая, что еще немного и он начнет истерить. В конце концов, Джек не так уж и виноват. Он и сам мог все хорошенько проверить, но обратил внимание в первую очередь на удаленность местности, порадовался, что тут уж их точно искать не станут. И что в итоге? Мало того, что Кэп с Сержантом нашли их почти сразу, так еще и на какую-то мерзкую тварь наткнулись.

\- Черный, говоришь, и тощий? – вдруг медленно переспросил Роллинз и задумался. – А ведь что-то я об этом слышал. Но только что и когда?

\- Так, - в дело вступил Роджерс. – Джек – вспоминай, но лучше, если ты будешь это делать в укрытии. Брок, сколько миль до дома? И нет, ты туда пойдешь или я тебя свяжу и понесу.

\- Примерно восемь, - проворчал Рамлоу, понимая, что возвращаться придется, как бы ему не хотелось иного.

\- Тогда идемте, - приказал Кэп и первым пошел по тропинке.

\- А он не боится, что мы возьмем и пойдем в другую сторону? – упрямо оставаясь на месте, спросил Брок.

\- Думаю, он понимает, что особых вариантов у нас нет, - задумчиво проговорил Джек. – И знаешь, я склонен с ним согласиться. Потому что если то, что ты видел – это то, о чем я думаю, у нас у всех большие проблемы и лучше всего держаться вместе.

\- Мы с Барнсом, вон, держались, - фыркнул Рамлоу. – И толку?

\- Барнсу не повезло, - вздохнул Джек и неторопливо пошагал следом за Роджерсом. – Надеюсь, так сказать, не окончательно, иначе за реакцию Кэпа я не ручаюсь. Сам знаешь, он за своего Баки полмира носом прорыл, но нашел. Не думаю, что он будет рад, если выяснится, что его друга съел вендиго.

\- Да они и не друзья, - хмыкнул Рамлоу, идя рядом. Вот все-таки, с Джеком ему куда спокойнее, пусть он никогда в жизни в этом не признается. – Стой! Вендиго? Смеешься?

\- А похоже? – пристально и абсолютно серьезно взглянул на него Роллинз.

\- А черт его знает, - честно сказал Брок. – Если бы я эту тварь не видел своими глазами, то точно тебе бы не поверил. Но я ее видел, видел, как она утащила Барнса в лес и совсем не знаю, что думать.

\- Думай о том, что тебе очень сильно повезло, - посоветовал ему Джек и выругался, споткнувшись о кучу веток. – Что это ты тут сделал?

\- Я? – хмыкнул Брок. – Это вендиго.

\- Умная дрянь.

\- Еще какая.

Остаток дороги до домика они проделали в молчании. Брок то и дело смотрел на Кэпа, пытаясь понять, что тот чувствует, но Роджерс, кажется, был абсолютно спокоен. Рамлоу знал, что точно бы так не смог. Наткнуться на неизвестную хрень в лесу, в который уже раз потерять любовника и при этом быть уверенным в себе, и спокойным как скала? Нет, он не настолько хорош. А Кэп, гляди-ка, держится точно ничего и не произошло. Брок даже ощутил, что злится и уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь злое, задеть Роджерса побольнее, может, даже рассказать о том, как всего несколько часов назад они с Барнсом трахались в подвале, но почти сразу одумался. Ни к чему все это. То, что Кэп намерен Сержанта спасать и ежу ясно. Вот и пусть лучше на вендиго или как там его, злится, а не на Рамлоу. Да и Джек лишний раз ревновать не станет.

\- Мне только одно интересно, что он собирается делать? – пробормотал Брок себе под нос. – Мы ведь даже не знаем, куда Барнса утащили. Может, он уже мертв.

\- О, это вряд ли, - жизнерадостно откликнулся Роллинз. – Насколько я помню легенды, вендиго любит, чтобы его добыча отвиселась.

\- Знаток ты наш, - буркнул Брок. – Как же ты все проворонил-то? Ладно, об этом потом. А искать-то его где?

\- Тут неподалеку есть пещеры, - неожиданно для них обоих заговорил Роджерс, не оборачиваясь. – Мы с Баки видели их на снимке со спутника. Миль шесть вверх по реке. Я полагаю, стоит их обыскать. Пойдем ночью.

Рамлоу поперхнулся воздухом, откашлялся, и решил ничего не говорить. Ночью так ночью. Судя по тону Роджерса, еще неизвестно, кто будет опаснее, он или вендиго, если начать возражать. Джек рядом тоже лишь тяжело вздохнул и зашагал дальше.

\- Эй, это еще что такое?! – завопил он через несколько мгновений так, что птицы вокруг на мгновение испуганно умолкли, а Роджерс слегка вздрогнул.

\- Барнс взял твой огнемет, - совершенно спокойно сказал Рамлоу.

\- Но он валяется на земле! – продолжал возмущаться Роллинз, осматривая любимую игрушку.

\- Ну уж прости, его в это время уволакивал вендиго, о котором ты не соизволил никого предупредить, - съязвил Брок.

\- Так я ж не знал, - удивленно поднял на него глаза Джек. – Это ж все дурацкие легенды.

\- Кэп с Зимним тоже, - буркнул Рамлоу.

\- Ну ты сравнил, - хмыкнул Роллинз и, убедившись, что его драгоценному огнемету не нанесен какой-либо вред, закинул оружие за спину. – Капитан с Сержантом – люди, к тому же, они по многим документам проходят, а этот нет. Нет, командир, ты не прав.

Рамлоу очень хотелось поспорить, найти виноватого, заставить Джека признать, что это именно из-за него они оказались в такой ситуации, но он приказал себе молчать и даже не потому, что никто действительно не был виноват. Просто если Роллинз начинал обращаться к нему «командир», значит, закипал, а лишние ссоры им точно сейчас не нужны.

\- Еда есть? – спросил Кэп, когда все трое оказались внутри и крепко заперли за собой дверь.

\- Ага.

Рамлоу аккуратно сложил оружие, стащил ботинки и с облегченным вздохом уселся на кровать.

\- Консервы. Хлеб мы с Барнсом доели.

Роджерс кивнул и принялся шарить на полке с банками, в результате выудил несколько жестянок с бобами, вскрыл и принялся за еду, довольно прикрыв глаза. Он ел быстро, но аккуратно и выглядел при том так, словно наслаждается изысканным мраморным стейком в лучшем ресторане мира, а не жрет руками холодные бобы из открытой банки. Интересно, такие манеры у него от воспитания или и тут сыворотка поработала?

Завороженно наблюдая, как Роджерс облизывает блестящие от соуса губы, Рамлоу вдруг почувствовал на себе взгляд, повернулся и увидел, что Джек хмуро, хотя и без раздражения, и очень пристально смотрит на него. Это его выражение Брок знал отлично.

«Даже не вздумай, - говорило оно. – Ты мой».

Рамлоу вовсе не был против. Настолько не был, что ощутил, как в штанах становится тесно. Джек, да плюс недавний всплеск адреналина, всегда действовали на него однозначно и, если бы была возможность сейчас уединиться, он бы обязательно ею воспользовался. Жаль, но придется подождать. Зато потом, когда они выберутся из этой задницы, он с удовольствием будет обхаживать друга, да и подставится не раз. Да что там, он намерен пару недель вылезать из постели только ради сортира и душа, и не более.

«Главное, выбраться, - подумал Брок, прикрывая глаза. – Спасти Барнса, выбраться из проклятого леса и дернуть туда, куда они с Джеком собирались. И никто, даже Кэп не сможет им помешать».

\- Рамлоу, не спать!

Резкий окрик заставил Брока вздрогнуть и выпрямиться. Странно, он и правда задремал, хотя и неплохо выспался за ночь. Что такое?

«Да бесконечный стресс, - ворчливо ответил он сам себе. – Выспался, говоришь? Ну, если дремоту вполглаза можно назвать сном, тогда да».

\- Чего тебе, Кэп? – спросил он вслух, протирая глаза. – Ты ж сказал, что геройствовать мы будем ночью?

\- Оружие тут есть? – проигнорировал его тон Роджерс и Брок кивнул, но про себя решил, что ни за что не оторвет задницу от кровати. Хватит, достало уже бегать. И лес этот достал, и дом, и…

\- Внизу. Сам найдешь или, вон, Джек покажет, - сказал Рамлоу, откинулся на стену и снова закрыл глаза.

\- Покажу, - услышал он сначала голос Роллинза, а потом и его шаги. – Идем, Кэп.

Джек вел себя совершенно как обычно и Брок вдруг понял, что это не дает ему покоя. Ведь Роллинз не может не понимать, что после того, как они спасут Барнса – если эта самоубийственная миссия вообще удастся – им придется иметь дело с невъебенным чувством справедливости Кэпа и оно точно не позволит ему отпустить двух военных преступников. Значит… Значит, либо Джек смирился с этим, что, насколько Брок знал товарища, маловероятно, либо на будущее у него припасен какой-то план. Но какой и как это выяснить, если Роджерс постоянно находится рядом? Да и Джек не подал никакого знака. Не хочет, чтобы тот что-то заподозрил, не верит, что Брок сможет продолжать вести себя естественно или, по какой-то причине, не доверяет? Вопросов было много, ответов – ни одного, так что Рамлоу принял единственно верное решение – усилием воли заставил себя перестать об этом думать. Пусть все идет так, как идет, а там будет видно. В конце концов, на данную минуту единственное, что должно его волновать – как спасти Барнса из лап вендиго (ведь иначе Роджерс не отвяжется) и при этом выжить.

\- Не так уж и много тут у вас оружия, - голос Роджерса прозвучал так разочарованно, что Рамлоу не удержался от смешка.

\- Мы вообще-то не планировали тут сдерживать армию, знаешь ли, - проговорил он, открывая глаза. – И этого могло не быть.

\- Да, просто небольшой перевалочный пункт в новую жизнь, - усмехнулся Кэп. – Я помню.

\- Именно так, - кивнул Брок, не опуская глаз под его пристальным взглядом. – Что-то не устраивает?

\- Вы – преступники, - тихо сказал Роджерс и Рамлоу не выдержал, засмеялся в голос, а спустя секунду к нему присоединился и Роллинз.

\- Ой, а ты у нас, можно подумать, образец чистых рук, да, Кэп? - съязвил он, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы. – Ох, повеселил.

\- Я всегда сражаюсь за правое дело, - нахмурился Роджерс.

\- Да-да, это мы знаем, - согласился Брок. – Но что-то ты не утруждаешься проверить правильность своей стороны. Со ЩИТом-то промашечка вышла. Но даже пускай так – ты у нас идеал чистоты и жертвенности. А что насчет твоего дружка? Как насчет Сержанта? Уж он-то военный преступник почище нас будет, нет? Его, между прочим, в десятке стран с распростертыми объятиями ждут, и прикончат без особых раздумий, хотя, возможно, не сразу.

\- Баки – не преступник, - еще сильнее нахмурился Роджерс и так стиснул приклад автомата, что по тому побежали трещины. – Над ним проводили опыты, промыли мозги и…

\- Ага, заставляли делать то, что ему не нравится, - перебил Кэпа Роллинз. – Командир, да скажи ты ему уже.

\- Сказать что? – заозирался Роджерс, на миг сделавшись вдруг таким уязвимым, что Рамлоу даже стало его жаль. Но только на секунду. В конце концов, Кэп ведь прав, он преступник, безжалостный убийца, так почему он должен щадить кого-то или бояться развеять чьи-то иллюзии?

\- Да то, что чтобы ты там себе не думал, а твоему другу нравится убивать, - мягко сказал Брок. – Поверь, мы знаем это также хорошо, как то, что солнце встает на востоке. Мы были с ним рядом годами, я сосчитать не могу, сколько операций осуществили вместе, и уж точно не стану подсчитывать всех, кого за это время прикончил Сержант. Быстро и не очень, по приказу и без, и с удовольствием. Я не знаю, каким он был, когда был Барнсом и я не знаю, каким он стал сейчас, когда ты вернул его – если, конечно, вернул – но тогда… В каждом человеке есть черта, которая составляет основу его личности – у кого-то трусость, у кого-то самоотверженность, а у кого-то жестокость. Твой друг именно такой – безжалостный зверь. Возможно, это из него вытащили сывороткой и электрошоком, но факт остается фактом – Барнс жесток. Поверь, мы каждый день видели это в его глазах, так что не стоит строить иллюзий.

\- А когда он тебя трахал, он тоже был жесток? – неожиданно спросил Роджерс и Рамлоу почувствовал, что мимо воли заливается краской.

\- С ним было хорошо, - помедлив, ответил он и, не удержался: - Но откуда ты…

\- Он сам мне сказал, - пожал плечами Роджерс. – Не думаю, что для него это значило нечто большее, чем попытка сбросить пар.

\- Так мне больше и не нужно было, - оскалился Брок.

\- Все, хватит, - вдруг вмешался Роллинз. – Сейчас наговорите всякого, оба, а потом жалеть будете.

\- Нет, - в один голос сказали Кэп и Рамлоу, и Джек только глаза закатил.

\- Нет, так нет, но все равно, хватит. Какая, к черту, разница, кто кого убивал или трахал, и по какой причине? Мы что, на приеме у семейного психотерапевта? Мы, мать вашу, в лесу, где бродит чудовище и должны грохнуть его, и спасти твоего, Кэп, любимого убий… Барнса, и наши задницы!

\- Согласен, - пробурчал Брок, старательно удерживаясь от улыбки. Роджерс и так на взводе, не хватало еще, чтобы тот решил, что он смеется над ним. – Какой план?

\- А какой тут может быть план? – вздохнул Джек. – Экипируемся и вперед.

\- Но… - начал было Брок и тут же махнул рукой. – Как в Кувейте?

\- Ага, - ухмыльнулся ему Роллинз и, притянув к себе огнемет, принялся осматривать оружие, то и дело качая головой.

\- Кувейт? – негромко переспросил Роджерс.

\- Было дело, - отозвался Рамлоу, не испытывая особого желания рассказывать об одной из самых своих провальных операций. Тогда из тридцати их выжило семеро, а спасло лишь то, что они проигнорировали приказ и ударили по противнику. По всему выходило, что измотанные многочасовым боем, плохо вооруженные бойцы не смогут победить, но вышло совсем по-другому. Правда, тогда на их пути были всего лишь люди, а теперь…

Рамлоу мотнул головой, прогоняя не нужные мысли и снова откинулся на стену, прикрывая глаза. Как бы сильно его не задолбал проклятый домишко, из которого он уже не чаял выбраться, поспать все равно было нужно.

\- Выйдем через пару часов, - сказал Роджерс и Брок лишь слегка кивнул, показывая, что услышал, подумал было о том, не стоит ли показать Кэпу кладбище, но тут же передумал. На что это, в конце концов, повлияет?

\- Это всего лишь охота.

Спустя два часа все трое в полной боевой готовности стояли у дверей, готовясь выходить. Брок был спокоен, но почему-то от слов Роджерса у него по спине побежали мурашки.

\- Ага, - отозвался Роллинз.

Сам Брок решил промолчать.

Окружающий их лес был спокоен – пели птицы, неподалеку от домика прятала что-то у корней дерева белка. Ничто не указывало на то, что совсем рядом обитает кошмарное существо, которое вовсе не склонно брезговать человечиной. Откуда оно тут только взялось?

\- Ну, если вспоминать легенды… - начал было Роллинз и Брок только теперь сообразил, что задал вопрос вслух.

\- Давай не будем вспоминать легенды, - резче, чем хотел сказал он и нервно прижал к себе приклад автомата. Джек, не обидевшись, согласно кивнул, а Рамлоу едва не засмеялся. Да уж, перекантовались в спокойном месте. Отдохнули! После такого «отдыха» не помешает еще один, только теперь уже настоящий.

«Кэп обеспечит тебе тихую и уютную одиночную камеру», - подумал он вдруг и нахмурился. Проклятье! Стоило бы заранее придумать, как станут выпутываться, если уцелеют. Если.

\- Вперед.

Рамлоу бросил быстрый взгляд на Роджерса, не веря своим ушам. У надежды американской нации дрожал голос? В это было трудно поверить.

\- Вперед, так вперед, - буркнул Джек и первым вышел на крыльцо. – Не хотелось бы сюда снова возвращаться.

\- Транспорт ждет нас на дороге, - негромко сказал Роджерс, выходя за ним следом. – Сделаем дело и сразу туда.

\- Было бы неплохо. Меня уже достал этот дом, - закончил Рамлоу и плотно закрыл за собой дверь, искренне надеясь, что действительно больше сюда не вернется.

Они продвигались не спеша, пристально вслушивались в звуки леса, до боли в глазах всматривались в деревья. Скорее всего, это не помогло бы, вздумай вендиго напасть прямо сейчас, как не помогло в случае с Барнсом, но выучка есть выучка. Миля за милей они шли в сторону пещер и вокруг не происходило ничего. Успокоиться, впрочем, это не помогало и когда впереди показалось открытой пространство, за которым чернело большое отверстие – вход в пещеру, Брок ощутил, что его нервы напряжены до предела. Наверное, будь он моложе, он бы не справился с собой и бросился вперед, но опыт снова сделал свое дело, и Рамлоу остановился.

\- Что дальше? – тихо спросил он, внимательно осматривая довольно большую поляну.

Пройти по ней значило выдать свое присутствие, что было равносильно самоубийству, но зайти с боков не представлялось возможным, слишком плотно там росли деревья. Подойти и не наделать шума они не смогут.

\- Придется идти здесь, - негромко ответил Роджерс, спустя несколько минут. – Других вариантов нет.

\- Вот и иди тогда первым, - фыркнул Роллинз, крепче стискивая автомат и бросил быстрый взгляд на Рамлоу. – А я просто так туда и носа не суну.

Брок напрягся было, но Кэп вдруг неожиданно легко согласился.

\- Ладно, - кивнул он, даже не глядя на Джека, - тогда ты нас прикроешь.

\- Нас? – хмыкнул Брок, поймав еще один взгляд напарника. – А кто сказал, что я горю желанием туда идти? Кэп, в конце концов, это твою зазнобу там подвесили. Черт, Джек, зачем мы вообще поперлись сюда?

Роллинз только вздохнул и закатил глаза, всем своим видом показывая, как отчаянно он осуждает собственный и Брока идиотизм. Кэп стоял, сжимая в побелевших пальцах оружие, переводил взгляд с одного на другого и явно не знал, что предпринять. Заставить силой? А смысл в таких союзниках. Загнать в пещеры угрозой оружия? Тоже бессмысленно, они не тупые гражданские, что цепенеют при одном лишь только виде автомата. Избить? Совсем глупо.

\- Но еще совсем недавно вы согласились мне помочь, - наконец, сказал Роджерс и пристально уставился на Рамлоу. – Ты ведь хорошо относишься к Баки, так почему…

\- Я к Сержанту тоже хорошо отношусь, - перебил его Роллинз, - но я не намерен из-за него умирать.

\- Ага, тем более что нам-то вообще наплевать, - подхватил Брок. – Ну поможем мы, и что дальше? Уютная одиночная камера каждому?

\- Ах вот в чем дело, - вдруг понял Роджерс и криво усмехнулся. – Что-то не вовремя вы торговаться решили, парни.

\- А по-моему, как раз, - ответил Рамлоу, пожимая плечами. – Понимаешь, какая штука, Кэп, мы с Джеком можем просто развернуться сейчас и уйти, и ничего ты нам не сделаешь. Более того, тот, кто там – тоже, если мы поторопимся. У него пока что есть еда, да и из нас троих ты – наиболее вероятная следующая добыча.

\- Это еще почему?

\- Да потому, что ты один в два раза сильнее, чем мы оба и мясца в тебе явно побольше, - проворчал Джек и только что «идиот» к своим словам не прибавил.

\- Но зачем же вы пришли сюда?

\- Посмотреть, подтвердится ли твоя правота, - пояснил Рамлоу. – Ну и знаешь, если бы дела не обстояли настолько паршиво, мы бы, скорее всего, тебе помогли, а так…

Он пожал плечами, закинул за спину автомат и сделал было шаг назад, когда Роджерс, не выдержав, бросился на него.

\- Ты мне поможешь, - проговорил он, стискивая пальцы на плечах Рамлоу так, что тому стало больно.

\- Тихо-тихо, - проговорил Джек, направляя дуло своего оружия в голову Роджерсу и тот, помедлив секунду, отпустил Брока. – Всегда ведь можно договориться. Тебе нужна наша помощь, а нам не нужна ни тюрьма, ни хвост.

\- Я не могу вас отпустить, - очень спокойно сказал Роджерс. – Забудьте.

\- Вот упрямец, - покачал головой Рамлоу и усмехнулся. – Никто не заставляет тебя жертвовать своей гордостью, Кэп, или поступаться принципами, но фору мы точно заслужили.

\- Брок! – возмутился Джек, но тут же замолчал, когда Рамлоу бросил на него короткий взгляд.

\- 72 часа, - сказал он негромко. – И мы тебе поможем освободить Барнса. Если нет…

\- Вы попытаетесь уйти, - хмыкнул Роджерс.

\- Да, а там уж как получится. Так что, решай.

\- 48 и я согласен.

Рамлоу не был готов к настолько быстрому ответу, что не удержался и вскинул брови.

\- Я знал, что мне придется договариваться, как только тебя увидел, - хмыкнул Роджерс. – А ты не менее упрям, чем я, так что…

\- А еще ты оставил себе шанс все-таки до нас добраться, - фыркнул Брок.

\- Это если мы сегодня отсюда уйдем, - перебил обоих Роллинз и повернулся к пещерам. – Ладно, если все решено, давайте придумаем, как попасть внутрь.

\- Да что тут огород городить, - буркнул себе под нос Рамлоу, проверил еще раз, снят ли с предохранителя его М4 и шагнул из-под защиты деревьев на открытое пространство.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

В пещерах было именно так темно и жутко, как Рамлоу и предполагал. А еще, чутье отчаянно подсказывало ему, что все тут вовсе не так просто, как кажется. Зашли и вышли вряд ли сработает, как бы ему этого не хотелось. Вообще-то, пожалуй, если бы не обещание Роджерса предоставить им с Джеком фору в 48 часов, он бы однозначно развернулся и дернул бы отсюда так, что только пятки засверкали бы. И плевать, что к Сержанту Брок всегда относился хорошо.

«Ладно, соберись. Ты уже по макушку в этом дерьме. Выныривай и греби уже», – оборвал он все ненужные мысли и прислушался, но ничего, кроме размеренного дыхания Роджерса слева и сопения Роллинза справа не услышал.

Они уже далеко углубились в пещеры, но ничего не происходило. Тварь спит? Заманивает их еще глубже? Сколько еще их будет окружать немая, давящая тишина? Если бы Брок был верующим, то точно сейчас помолился бы, чтобы все поскорее закончилось.

Сдавленный стон, донесшийся справа заставил отреагировать мгновенно. Рамлоу повернулся и дал короткую очередь поверх головы опускающегося на землю Роллинза. Черный силуэт дернулся, но успел скрыться.

\- Джек. Джек, ты как?

Сохранять тишину больше не было нужды, но Рамлоу все равно постарался не орать. Собственный голос может сбить, заставить потерять ориентацию, отвлечь. Пусть даже Брок был практически уверен, что задел урода, это было бы слишком опасно. Что если он не один? Эта мысль пришла ему в голову так неожиданно и так поразила, что Рамлоу едва не опустил руки. Они с одной-то тварью справиться не могут, а если их две или больше?

«Не стоит множить сущности без необходимости», - отрезвил его внутренний голос, возвращая к действительности.

\- Эй, ты как?

Рамлоу упал на колени рядом с Роллинзом и дернул вверх его куртку.

\- Да нормально, - одновременно с этим его движением сказал тот, но зубы стискивал так, что те отчетливо хрустели.

\- Ты так скажешь, даже если у тебя кишки вываливаться начнут, - хмыкнул Рамлоу, осматривая горизонтальный разрез на боку друга, в свете налобного фонарика. – Хреново, но, кажется, не смертельно.

\- Ага, - Джек откинулся затылком на стену и сглотнул.

\- Про аптечку, я так понимаю, спрашивать бессмысленно? – поинтересовался Рамлоу, прикидывая, что можно пустить на повязку.

\- Держи.

Сунутый под нос бинт Брок сначала проигнорировал, а потом поднял глаза на Роджерса.

\- Ты что думаешь, я позволю ему умереть? – удивился тот и на лице его появилось такое выражение, словно он был оскорблен до глубины души.

\- Нет, конечно, - фыркнул Рамлоу, принимая бинт. – Точно! Тебе же еще нас еще ловить.

\- Брок…

Джек аккуратно коснулся его ладони, останавливая.

\- Прости, - тут же пришел в себя Рамлоу. – Просто всякая хрень навалилась в последнее время.

\- Да уж, понимаю, - в тон ему ответил Роджерс. – Давай, накладывай повязку.

Опустившись на одно колено, он вскинул автомат к плечу и прицелился в темноту коридора.

«Защитничек нашелся», - промелькнуло в голове Рамлоу, но мысль была лишней. А вот о том, что делать дальше стоило подумать точно.

\- Идите, - сказал Джек, стоило ему закончить его перевязывать. – Я буду вас задерживать.

\- Но…

\- И давай без споров, - взмахнул рукой Роллинз обрывая Рамлоу. - Пока вы ищете Сержанта и разбираетесь с этой тварью, я потихоньку доползу до выхода.

\- Брок, он прав, - заметил Роджерс.

\- Сам знаю.

Рамлоу ненавидел, когда в подобных ситуациях логика буквально выпрыгивала ему в глаза, но сделать ничего не мог. Поэтому он поднял с земли свой М4, коротко поцеловал Джека и встал.

\- Вперед, Роджерс. Кстати, мне показалось или я зацепил эту тварь?

\- Скоро выясним, - коротко ответил тот. – Если так, то нам будет проще прикончить урода.

Слово «вендиго» ни один из них, попав в пещеры, так и не произнес.

\- Как думаешь, где он держит их? – прошептал Роджерс чуть позже.

Джек остался за несколькими поворотами позади и вокруг снова было очень тихо, настолько, что Броку казалось, будто уши заложило ватой.

\- Если бы на его месте был я, то хранил бы свой запас мяса как можно глубже, - подумав, ответил он.

\- Вот и я так думаю, - согласился Роджерс и вдруг остановился. – Смотри.

На светлом камне явственно был виден отпечаток ладони. Очень большой ладони. Рамлоу, впрочем, на размеры было наплевать. Его обрадовало, что ладонь была перепачкана в крови. На удивление, красной.

\- Значит, все-таки попал, - выдохнул он, ощущая прилив воодушевления.

\- Бдительность не теряем, - словно почувствовал изменение его настроения Роджерс.

\- И не собирался.

Сколько они пробирались по извилистым коридорам, соединявшим между собой одну пещеру за другой, Рамлоу не знал, просто старался, по мере возможности, запоминать обратную дорогу. По-хорошему бы отмечать, конечно, да только было нечем, кровью если только, но на такое Брок не очень-то был согласен.

\- Учитывая, что мы все можем здесь остаться, - пробормотал он вслух.

\- Побольше веры, солдат, - конечно же услышал его Роджерс.

Рамлоу хотел ответить ему что-нибудь колкое, спросить, почему же он, такой верующий, не стал разыскивать Барнса после того, как тот сорвался с поезда, но мгновенно передумал. О Броке что угодно можно было сказать, да и вообще, в святые он не метил, но и тыкать в незажившие раны пальцами тоже не имел привычки. Если, конечно, ему не нужна была информация, но сейчас был явно другой случай.

\- Слушай.

Шепот Роджерса был настолько тих, что напоминал скорее выдох. Брок мгновенно замер на полушаге и напряг слух. Где-то в отдалении действительно что-то происходило. Тварь добралась до Джека? Сердце Рамлоу мимо его воли пропустило удар, заметалось, понукая броситься назад, на помощь другу. Он остался на месте лишь невероятным усилием воли.

\- С ним все будет в порядке, - снова шепнул Роджерс и Брок испытал прилив благодарности.

\- С Сержантом тоже, - ответил он.

В следующий миг тишина коридора разорвалась громким рыком и существо, которое попросту не должно было существовать в этом мире, упало на них с потолка.

Если бы не его вопль, Рамлоу никогда не успел бы отреагировать и мгновенно лишился бы башки, но, реагируя на вопль, тело сработало само, без участия мозга. Брок пригнулся, почувствовал, как острые когти рванули куртку на спине, а в следующий миг тварь повалилась на землю прямо перед ними. Он нажал на спуск, но боек только сухо щелкнул.

«Патроны, - холод густой волной прокатился по телу Рамлоу. – Я полный идиот».

Идеально было бы пальнуть в мерзкую харю твари из подствольника, но коридор был слишком узким и не было никакой гарантии, что их с Роджерсом не разнесет в клочья за компанию с вендиго. Поэтому, не дожидаясь пока отреагирует Кэп или пока тварь вскочит на ноги, Брок отбросил автомат, выхватил нож и бросился в рукопашную. Если бы он мог соображать, то, наверное, с гордостью бы понял, что, наверное, оказался первым человеком в этой чертовой Вселенной, опередившим суперсолдата по скорости реакции.

Нож со свистом распорол воздух, а в следующий миг на его плечо обрушился сильный удар когтистой лапы. Боль была ослепляющей, но это не смутило Рамлоу, он просто перебросил нож в другую руку и снова бросился вперед. Если бы кто-то спросил его, чем он руководствуется, пытаясь в схватке лицом к лицу победить существо, которое, как он прекрасно знал, куда стремительнее самого быстрого человека, Брок бы не ответил. Но, к его огромной удаче, он не думал, а просто двигался, словно понимал – одна лишняя мысль и он не сможет противостоять вендиго.

\- Брок, в сторону! – надрывался за его спиной Роджерс, но Рамлоу его не слышал.

Перед ним был противник, которого нужно было во что бы то ни стало уничтожить, и ради этого он готов был даже умереть.

Вендиго отбивался умело, явно не в первый раз встречал достойного соперника, но Рамлоу отметил краем сознания, что двигается он неловко, словно бережет правый бок. Значит, именно в него он попал тогда, в коридоре. Отлично! Значит, это можно сделать еще раз. Собрав последние силы, Брок бросился вперед, сокращая дистанцию. Не обращая внимания на лапу, схватившую его за горло, он выкинул вперед руку с ножом и с наслаждением услышал стон.

«Попал», - понял Рамлоу, отшатнулся назад, вырываясь из хватки вендиго, упал на колени и, чувствуя как из глубоких царапин на шее сочится кровь, скомандовал:

\- Огонь, Роджерс.

Темноту коридора разорвали короткие вспышки, тварь с болезненным стоном развернулась и прыжками бросилась удирать.

\- За ним, - скомандовал Роджерс и первым бросился следом.

Брок отстал лишь на пару мгновений. Он чувствовал, что схватка с вендиго не прошла для него бесследно, и не только из-за ран на шее, все тело противно слабело, колени дрожали и он пару раз позорно споткнулся, и устоял лишь потому, что ухватился за стену.

«Двигай задницей, Рамлоу, - приказал он сам себе. – Кэпу нужно, чтобы ты прикрывал его спину».

Он отлично понимал, что если им не повезло и в этих пещерах водится кто-то еще – они все трупы, но был не повод сдаваться, и продолжал бежать вперед. Коридор вилял, петлял и дрожал перед глазами, но Рамлоу, стиснув зубы, сконцентрировался на спине Роджерса и не останавливался, хотя каждый шаг давался ему с трудом.

«Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть», - вспомнился голос Романовой, напевающей какую-то песню на русском и Рамлоу усмехнулся про себя, и в этот миг Роджерс остановился.

Брок едва не врезался ему в спину и аккуратно выглянул из-за плеча, чтобы оценить обстановку. Они стояли на входе в большую пещеру, свод которой терялся где-то в вышине, а ближе к дальней стене… Рамлоу прикусил губу, чтобы не выругаться при виде большой груды костей. Очевидно, многие путники, а может, туристы стали кормом для вендиго, и даже если делались попытки их отыскать, то разыскивать кого-то в этих лесах, все равно что копаться в стогу в поисках иголки.

\- Баки.

\- Что?

\- Он там.

Рамлоу прищурился, вглядываясь в темноту и теперь разглядел то, что сразу не заметил, потрясенный видом груды костей. Поодаль от нее торчал сталагмит и к нему был кто-то привязан. Этот кто-то не шевелился.

\- Стой, - Рамлоу схватил за руку рванувшегося было вперед Роджерса. – Пещера слишком большая, тварь может быть где угодно. Давай-ка по стеночке.

Мгновение ему казалось, что Роджерс сейчас сбросит его руку, но потом тот успокоился и кивнул, признавая правоту Брока.

Двигаться вдоль стены, настороженно прислушиваясь к звукам, которыми полнилась пещера, было еще тем удовольствием. Где-то капала вода, шелестели чьи-то крылья, несколько раз повеяло тухлятиной – в общем, Брок охотно променял бы это приключение на какую-нибудь миссию, например, на Ближнем Востоке. Там, по крайней мере, было светло и не нужно было приглядываться каждую секунду к предметам, появляющимся в кругу желтого света.

Броку казалось, что они идут по кругу уже много часов, когда нужный сталагмит вдруг оказался перед ними.

\- Баки.

Роджерс буквально прыгнул к Сержанту, который, скорчившись, лежал у подножия каменной глыбы. На мгновение Броку показалось, что Барнс мертв, но в следующий миг он услышал тихий стон и поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Он тут же стер улыбку с лица и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не пропустить никакого постороннего движения.

\- Баки, - Роджерс быстро разрезал веревки, которыми был опутан Барнс и похлопал друга по лицу, - ты как?

\- В норме, - запинаясь, ответил тот. – Вы…

\- Да, Сержант, мы тут, - сказал Рамлоу, через прицел вглядываясь в темноту.

\- Где он?

\- Без понятия.

Барнс, держась за голову, сел.

\- Я слышал выстрелы, потом этот урод пробежал мимо, куда-то туда, - он махнул рукой в сторону черного провала в стене.

\- Роджерс, нет, - решительно сказал Рамлоу и тот остановился на полушаге. – У нас двое раненых, их надо эвакуировать.

\- Я не раненый, - оскорбился Барнс.

\- Ладно, - согласился Брок. – Контуженный. Без разницы. Зато Джек ранен. Стив, надо немедленно уходить.

\- Но он… оно ранено, - проговорил Роджерс, глядя в темный провал. – И если не доделать дело сейчас, оно придет в себя и снова начнет нападать на людей.

\- Согласен, - кивнул Брок. – Нельзя оставлять его в покое. Предлагаю тебе поохотиться за ним. Потом, - добавил он, заметив, как дернулся Барнс. - Сейчас у нас другой приоритет.

\- Стив, он прав.

Барнс поднялся на ноги, вгляделся в Рамлоу и покачал головой.

\- Ты тоже ранен, ты знаешь?

\- Царапины, - отмахнулся тот, старательно не обращая внимания на то, как сильно эти самые царапины жжет.

\- Стиви, уходим.

Наверное, со стремлением Капитана Америки нанести как можно больше добра, мог справиться только Зимний Солдат. Брок с огромным облегчением увидел, как расслабляются плечи Роджерса, как он отводит взгляд от хода, в котором исчез вендиго.

\- Я сюда еще вернусь, - твердо сказал он, глядя на своего Срежанта.

\- Вместе вернемся, - согласился тот.

\- Ну, а мы с Джеком, пожалуй, нет, - вмешался в их разговор Рамлоу.

\- А если я предложу вам полную амнистию? – повернулся к нему Роджерс.

«Рамлоу, не гони», - завопил внутренний голос.

\- Охота может быть интересной, - неторопливо проговорил Барнс, щурясь.

\- Может, - вслух кивнул Брок. – Все может быть, но пока надо выбраться отсюда. Желательно целыми.

\- Тогда, вперед.


	5. Chapter 5

**Эпилог.**

Жаркое солнце палило землю так, словно хотело выдавить из нее влагу до последней капли. В доме, впрочем, было прохладно.

\- Кондиционер – лучшее изобретение человечества, - проговорил Роллинз, падая на кровать.

Рамлоу протянул руку, провел ладонью по его животу, покрытому капелькам воды, и хмыкнул.

\- Простудишься, лечить не буду.

\- На улице под шестьдесят, - фыркнул Джек.

\- Зато здесь двадцать.

\- Сам такую температуру выставил. Что, соскучился по сугробам?

Рамлоу приподнялся на локтях, демонстративно нахмурился, и коснулся ладонью его лба.

\- Бредишь, что ли?

Джек перехватил его пальцы, коротко поцеловал и, довольно вздохнув, навалился на Брока всем телом.

\- Эй, погоди, - запротестовал тот. – Перерыв. У меня задница не казенная, знаешь ли.

\- Ладно, ладно, - засмеялся, щекоча дыханием его шею, Роллинз. – Просто я до сих пор поверить не могу, что мы выбрались.

\- Это да, - согласился Рамлоу. – Интересно, получилось у них? Хотя нет, не интересно.

\- А что, у Кэпа может не получиться? – удивился Роллинз. – Он как танк. Даже если заехал не туда, сделает вид, что так и было задумано.

\- Вот уж точно, - засмеялся Рамлоу и сам потянулся к нему. – Ладно, отставить разговоры. Целуй, давай.


End file.
